


Too Late To Start Over

by yokorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Korrasami - Freeform, korvira, opalvira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokorra/pseuds/yokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being the avatar wasn't the only difficult thing about her life. Korra had to also deal with making mistakes that couldn't easily be solved with her avatar powers.</p><p>All about love, heart break, and villains who threaten her life.</p><p>Will Korra and the krew get through this together? </p><p>(AU/Canon-divergence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing better than winning a game. All the hard work, the bruises on their shins, the late practices. All of them led to this: a victory. Of course, it wasn’t about winning. It was about the love of the game. But Korra definitely loved it when they won. There was a great vibe in the air, and as she felt her girlfriend’s arms wrap around her and spin her around, she couldn’t feel more joyous.

Korra turned in her girlfriend’s arms, giving the girl a big kiss on the lips. Her girlfriend was smiling as she kissed her, but Korra didn’t mind, because so was she. It was the fourth game in their season, and so far, they were all victories. Korra was the captain, so of course she worked hard to make sure her team played their absolute best. And continued to be the best. Though soccer wasn’t the only sport she played, it was the one she liked the most.

"Where do you want to celebrate tonight?" her girlfriend asked with a playful smile playing on her lips.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Why don’t we call Mako and Bolin and all meet up somewhere?"

Her girlfriend nodded, pulling out her phone. "I’ll text Opal." as she was about to text, her phone began buzzing. She smiled over at Korra, rolling her eyes. "Heeeello Opal darling. I was about to text you."

Korra’s smiled widened at Kuvira’s playful tone as she spoke to Opal on the phone. Korra began packing their bags as Kuvira made plans for them tonight. She never thought she would actually ever get with Kuvira. They always had great chemistry, connecting on so many things. But being on the same soccer team really threw Korra off. She was the captain, and didn’t want a break up to ruin the connection each player had out on the field. But after three months of perfect harmony, Korra really didn’t worry about that anymore. She didn’t know if she loved Kuvira yet, but she was surely happy being with her.

"JJ’s Club?" Kuvira looked over at Korra with raised eyebrows, looking for a disapproval or approval to the idea. Korra nodded her head. Kuvira smiled. "Sure. Let’s eat first. I’m starving." she groaned. Korra laughed.

"Me too!" Korra agreed, throwing her bag over her shoulder, and holding Kuvira’s out to her.

Kuvira laughed at whatever Opal said, unheard to Korra. Kuvira nodded her head. "Oh Opal, you know me so well." she moved her phone from her ear, looking down at it, then putting it back against her ear. "Okay, we’ll meet you there in an hour." she hung up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Ready?"

Korra nodded her head, yawning slightly. "I need some caffeine."

Kuvira intertwined her hand in Korra’s. "You’re always exhausted after a game."

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Aren’t you?"

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders. "I have too much adrenaline running through me to be tired."

Being with Kuvira was easy for Korra. She liked that. Anything complicated threw her off . . . Life was already hard enough. Between college, working at the animal hospital and volunteering at the animal shelter, and sports she didn’t have time for complicated. But being with Kuvira, everything was so simple. She had three classes with her. Kuvira lived in the next dorm building across from Korra’s, and during soccer season they saw more of each other. It was fun.

Kuvira snuggled up closer to Korra as they walked outside into the cold air. The heat of their playing wearing off. Korra laughed, shaking her head. It was the end of October. It was hardly cold outside. Besides, Korra loved the cold. She loved winter. It was her favorite season. The snow reminded her of home.

Korra gave Kuvira a quick kiss before they parted ways, going into their dorm buildings. Korra pulled out her keys, twirling them around her finger. She hummed to herself, unlocking the door. She doesn’t share a dorm with anyone. She made sure to get a single dorm. Korra dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch, stripping herself off her uniform. She walked into her bathroom, turning the shower on. She stepped underneath it, nearly moaning as the hot water touched her sore muscles.

She ran her fingers threw her hair, rubbing the sweet smelling soap throughout her scalp. She scrubbed her body, yawning as she turned the water off. She waterbent the water off of her body, walking into her bedroom to find some clothes. She grabbed a white v-neck t-shirt, with a colorful pocket on the right breast. She cuffed the sleeves slightly once it was on. She pulled on dark blue jeans, grabbing her red Vans from under her bed.

She began brushing her short hair, walking into her kitchen. She opened her refrigerator, grabbing an energy drink. She usually doesn’t drink energy drinks, since they’re extremely unhealthy, but she wanted to be awake tonight to celebrate. So she popped it open, taking a big gulp of it.

She walked back into her bedroom, putting her hairbrush down on her dresser. She grabbed her gray beanie, putting it on her head. She moved it, so it wasn’t covering her entire head. She finished her energy drink, putting her phone in her back pocket. There was a sudden knock on her door. She walked over, swinging the door open seeing her girlfriend. She laughed at the sight of her bundled up girlfriend.

Kuvira had her long hair down, covered by a red beanie. She wore black jeans, white sneakers, and a beige coat that covered her dark blue sweater. Her cheeks and nose were a rosy color, surely from being outside. She eyed Korra with wide eyes.

"You’re going to wear a coat, right? It’s freezing, and you’ll be coming home late tonight."

Korra snorted, almost taking that offensively. "It’s seriously not that cold out." she pointed to her beanie. "Besides, I put this on. I’ll be plenty of warm." she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. "Besides, I’ll have you to keep me warm, right?"

Kuvira blushed slightly, but wrapped her arms around Korra nonetheless. "I can think of a few ways to keep you warm tonight." she kissed her quickly. "Come on, Opal is waiting for us outside."

Korra laced their fingers together as they began walking. "That girl is punctual. When she said an hour, she really meant it."

Kuvira laughed, squeezing her hand lightly. "Opal has always been that way. When we were younger, she used get mad at me whenever I showed up a little late to something. She’s a lot like Su." she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can’t imagine little Opal bossing _you_ around."

Kuvira laughed. "Well, she did. And still does." she shook her head, still laughing.

Opal was leaning against her car, her arms folded across her chest. She wore a pink dress that had long sleeves and looked really soft. She wore black boots that went up to her knees. Her short hair was slightly curled at the tips. She smiled when she finally saw the two women emerge from the building, opening up the driver side door, and stepping into the car.

"Took you two long enough." she said as she started the car. Opal pulled out gracefully, joining the traffic.

"Kuvira kept complaining about my outfit. If you should be mad at anyone, it’s her." Korra teased.

Kuvira rolled her eyes, glancing back at Korra from the passenger seat. "Keep this up and I won’t keep you warm tonight." she turned back to Opal. "Are Bolin and Mako meeting us there?"

Opal shook her head. "We have to pick up Bolin, but Mako is meeting us there. He’s bringing a date."

Both Korra and Kuvira moved closer to Opal. "Mako has a date?" they said in unison and began laughing hysterically.

Opal smiled, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn’t say who, but yes, he does."

Korra sat back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest. "Doubt it. Mako is probably trying to get out of this. We all know how much he _loves_ to party." she said the last part with heavy sarcasm.

Opal shrugged her shoulders. "I don’t know. Mako is a sweet guy. He deserves a little happiness. Especially after you dumped him all those years ago." she eyed Korra in the back, fighting a smile at her embarrassed expression.

Korra buried her face in her hands, groaning. " _Can we please not talk about that_?"

Korra wasn’t ashamed she dated Mako . . . Actually, she was. Mako and her should’ve never dated. They only worked as friends, but even with that, they still argued all the time. The relationship was unhealthy to begin with, but lasted six months. It was exhausting and felt like a chore to the both of them. Breaking up was the best thing that ever happened to them. And now they’re still great friends. Besides, they dated many years ago when they first met. Korra was only sixteen, and he seventeen. They were young and stupid.

Korra agreed Mako deserved a little happiness in his life, though. He was so quiet and always wrapped up in work. He was training to become a police officer, just like Kuvira. They worked together a lot, which made them become close friends. Korra liked that.

Kuvira still focused on the buildings they passed. "I second that." she muttered. "Speaking of dates, how are you and Bolin?" she was now facing Opal.

Opal’s smile faded. She focused on the road in front of her. "For the last time, Kuv, nothing is going on between Bolin and I. We’re honestly just friends." the way she spoke now, and her body language changed, Kuvira decided to drop the subject.

They were silent until they picked up Bolin, and then listened to Bolin rave about the soccer game with Korra and Kuvira. Bolin was also a soccer player, so they shared a lot of technicalities that Opal didn’t even begin to understand. Once they got to Narook’s, Kuvira and Korra raced out of the car, excited to get some food in their stomach.

Korra and Kuvira sat close together at a booth, Korra’s arm draped over Kuvira’s shoulders. Bolin and Opal sat down with them, all of them staring down at the menus. They ordered their drinks, but were waiting for Mako and his date to show up before they ordered their food. Which really upset both Korra and Kuvira, since they were practically dying of hunger.

"So Bolin, have you met this mystery girl yet?" Korra asked as they waited.

Bolin shook his head. "No, but this isn’t their first date. I’m actually surprised Mako is bringing her here."

Kuvira frowned. "Why? We’re fun people."

Bolin nodded, smiling. "Well, he hasn’t talked about her. I don’t even know her name. And now he’s introducing her—" Bolin stopped talking looking at the direction over Korra and Kuvira’s head. His jaw nearly touched the floor. " _You_ ’ _ve_ _got to be kidding me_."

Korra quickly turned around, her eyes widening when she saw Mako and . . . _Asami Sato_ walking towards them. Korra couldn’t pry her eyes away from the beautiful woman approaching them. Everyone knew of the Sato family. Hiroshi Sato and his daughter Asami Sato. They owned the biggest company in Republic City— _no_ , the entire world. But what really spiked the media’s attention was the scandal that happened six years ago. Hiroshi was involved with some high ranked criminals. The scandal nearly caused the entire company to go bankrupt, but a seventeen-year-old Asami wasn’t going to let that happen. She brought her entire company back from the ground, and now it’s bigger and more successful than ever before.

This billionaire, CEO, prissy princess was about to have dinner with them at . . . _Narook_ ’ _s_. And she has her hand laced in Mako’s. What the hell was happening?

"Hey everyone, I’d like you to meet Asami." Mako awkwardly gestured at all of them. "This is my brother Bolin, Opal, Kuvira, and Korra."

Opal immediately got up from her seat, wrapping her arms around Asami. She pulled back slightly, still holding her by the shoulders. "You didn’t tell me you were seeing Mako!" she practically squealed."

Korra frowned. Opal knows her? How does Opal know Asami Sato?

Asami gave them all the most dazzling smile. Korra sat back against the booth, looking away from her immediately. Opal sat back down, scooting over for Asami to slide in next to her. "It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Mako has told me so much about you."

Kuvira leaned forward with a smile. "Has he now? What exactly has he mentioned?"

Asami was still smiling. It was breathtaking. "He told me you all are very close, having been friends for awhile now." she flipped her hair, her emerald eyes glancing over to Korra, who was solely focusing on the menu now. "He also told me you two just won a soccer game tonight? Congratulations."

"Well, with Korra as our captain, there’s no way we’re going to be defeated. She’s an excellent player." Kuvira gushed, wrapping and arm around Korra’s waist.

"You’re the captain? That’s awesome. Are you allowed to bend?"

Korra shook her head, almost snorting at the ridiculous question. She finally looked over at Asami. "Of course not. That would be cheating."

Asami didn’t falter at Korra’s snapping tone. She continued to smile. "Well, I should definitely come see a game in the future."

Opal nudged Asami. "I still can’t believe you kept this from me. Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing Mako?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "He wanted to keep it a secret." she turned her gaze over to Mako. "I’m still not sure why." she laughed.

Mako’s cheeks turned a light pink. He was focusing on the menu. "I just didn’t want all the . . . uh . . ."

"Attention." she said simply, one perfect eyebrow arched.

Mako nodded. "I suppose."

"Well, let’s order. I’m starving!" Bolin said, Kuvira agreeing with him.

There was something about Asami that make Korra nervous. She’s never felt this way about someone. Usually, she was a very open person. She loved meeting new people. But the way Asami stared at her, and flipped her hair made Korra want to hide in a dark hole. Asami fit in perfectly with their friend group, getting along with everyone. She didn’t even complain about the eight dollar noodles she was eating. She must be out of her element. Korra knew that. No way did a billionaire ever eat at a place like this. And by the looks of the other people at the restaurant, and the servers, they would all agree.

Korra didn’t speak much to Asami the entire night. She just observed her. She gathered a few things during dinner. Asami had known Opal for the last few months. They both had a few classes together. She also found out Asami went to their college. She found out Asami and Mako have only known each other for a few weeks. Asami was nice. Very nice. It bothered Korra.

Nobody can look that . . . _that perfect and_ also have an amazing personality. What was Asami doing anyway hanging around with a crowd like theirs? Didn’t she have billionaire friends to entertain? Korra folded her arms across her chest. Korra felt very indifferent towards Asami. There had to be another reason for her to hang out with people like them. Not that they were bad people, but all of them came from a struggling background.

Mako and Bolin lived on the streets most of their childhood and teenage years. Kuvira was abandoned by her parent’s and lived as an orphan until she was eight and taken in by the Beifong’s, but even then she didn’t live the Beifong’s lifestyle. She had to get a job and make her own living. And Korra lived her life in a compound. It wasn’t until a few years ago that her father became Chief of the South Pole. She was already moved out by then. Only Opal was raised in riches, so it made sense that her and Asami were friends.

On their way out of Narook’s Korra was caught behind Asami. Kuvira was talking to Bolin in the front. Korra sighed heavily. It had been raining, and Korra could already hear Kuvira’s complaints about her not wearing a coat. Still, Korra wasn’t that cold. Asami suddenly lost her balance, falling back onto Korra. Korra reacted quickly, catching Asami and holding her upright before they both could fall to the ground. The close contact, and the delicious smell of Asami’s hair overwhelmed Korra. She pushed past Asami before the girl could even say a thank you, and wrapped her arm around Kuvira.

"Now off to JJ’s?" Kuvira asked, putting her arm protectively around Korra’s waist.

"If you all don’t mind, I’d like to take you somewhere else." Asami spoke up.

Everyone nodded. Korra held back a groan. She didn’t want to go _anywhere_ with her. But she knew she was outvoted, so she kept her mouth closed. They all got into their cars, Opal following Mako and Asami. Korra stared out the window, sighing heavily. This night was putting her into a pissy mood, and all she wanted to do was celebrate her win.

________________

Asami took them to a club she usually goes too. It was on the east side of town. It was a nice club, private. Asami liked that. She would be lying if she wasn’t trying to impress Mako’s friends. She liked Mako, and she wanted his friends to like her as well. She wanted to . . . fit in with them. She knew her name and status in society might give her a more difficult time, but dinner seemed to go well. And she just wanted to make this night even better.

Besides, if Opal Beifong and the avatar could fit in with them all, she could too. She was at least going to try her best. She wanted to show them she wasn’t this elegant girl. She wanted to show her true side. As they entered the club, she was hoping that they would begin to see that she wasn’t just dollar signs.

The club wasn’t a fancy club or anything. It was regular club that anyone could go to. Asami just liked it because she was familiar with it, and it was dark enough and on a side of town that nobody would recognize her. She could have fun and let loose without worrying about the tabloids. She liked that.

The looks on Mako’s friends warmed her. They all immediately fell into place, Kuvira and Opal going to get them all drinks. Everyone looked ecstatic except the avatar. She had her arms folded across her chest, her face in a permanent pout since Asami met her. She held Kuvira’s jacket, scanning for the nearest table to sit at. Asami didn’t understand why Korra didn’t seem to like her. She went back though dinner to see if she had done something wrong. Nothing seemed out of place. She sighed, walking over to her. She wanted this girl to like her. Sapphire eyes met her own, and she smiled.

"Follow me." Asami said over the loud music. Korra looked slightly confused, so Asami gently grabbed her arm, leading her through the club.

Asami let go once they were around booths tucked away. Mako and Bolin went to go help carry the drinks. Asami wasn’t much of a public drinker, but tonight she would have a glass or two. She didn’t want to be drunk, though. Not during her first time meeting these people. She wanted to make a good impression on them.

Korra sat down at one of the booths, not looking up at Asami. She mumbled something to her, but Asami didn’t catch what she said. When she was about to ask, the other four returned with their drinks. Kuvira took a shot of something that smelled fruity, and grabbed Korra’s hands. Korra smiled up at her, following her out onto the dance floor. The way they began dancing with one another, and the way they acted throughout the evening, suggest they were in a relationship. Asami looked up at Mako.

"Are you going to have something to drink?"

He held up a glass of water. "Just this."

Asami nodded her head. She was now unsure if she should drink. She didn’t want Mako to think she was irresponsible, or any of his other friends. She twisted her fingers together nervously, looking back up at him. "Would you like to dance?"

Mako tensed up. "Uh, no. I don’t dance." he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Asami nodded her head again, feeling awkward. Thank the spirits, Opal grabbed her, pulling her out onto the dance floor before she could even say anything. Bolin followed after them. They began dancing near Korra and Kuvira. Asami felt bad to leave Mako alone, but she was stuck between Opal and Bolin to slipped away and join Mako. Besides, she was having fun. There was something exhilarating about dancing in a crowd of people. All the body heat and laughter . . . Asami loved it. She didn’t feel so alone. Opal moved in close to her, putting her lips to her ear.

"You’re a really good dancer! Do you dance?"

Asami shook her head. "I used too growing up, but stopped. I’ve been too busy." she shrugged her shoulders.

Asami used to dance all the time. She loved it. It was something she began doing after her mother passed away to distract herself, and she found a deep love for it. When her father was arrested, and she had to take over Future Industries, she didn’t have that much free time, so she had to quit. She does miss it, though.

After about twenty minutes of nonstop dancing, they all went back to their booth where Mako was sitting. They all were breathless and sweaty. Kuvira handed Asami a drink off the table. Asami took a sip, cringing slightly at the taste. She could drink hard liquor, but whatever this was didn’t taste that pleasant. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Korra chuckle at her expression. She reached over, taking the glass from Asami. Their fingers brushed together. Korra took a big gulp of it, shaking her head. Now it was Asami’s turn to laugh.

"That was disgusting!" she grabbed another drink, washing the bad taste out of her mouth.

Kuvira smacked her shoulder playfully. "I created that! Was it really not that good?" she grabbed the drink, finishing it. She shrugged her shoulders. "Could be better."

"Hey Kuv, convince Asami to join the dance group with you." Opal said, her arms around Kuvira’s neck. She was must shorter than the other girl, but it looked adorable to Asami. Opal and Kuvira must be close.

Kuvira turned to look at Asami, shifting Opal on her back, so now she was giving the girl a full-blown piggy back ride, except with out the ride. "You dance?"

Asami’s cheeks felt warm. It might be the dancing, or the alcohol, or all the eyes on her. She was used to attention, but she never liked to intentionally bring it upon herself. "I used too. I haven’t in awhile."

Kuvira smiled over at her. "You should come to a dance practice. It’s not competitive, only for exercise really. And you don’t have to go everyday if you’re too busy."

Asami shrugged her shoulders, but smiled. "I’ll think about it."

"Let’s continue dancing!" Opal shouted, grabbing Kuvira and tugging her towards the dance floor.

Korra shook her head when Kuvira gestured for her to come with them. "I’m too tired." she said with a small smile. "Go, have fun." Kuvira nodded, joining Opal and Bolin out on the dance floor.

Asami took a seat next to Mako, keeping a slight distance since she was still cooling down and sweating. She pulled her long hair in a ponytail. Korra was staring at her the entire time she did it. Asami didn’t say anything to it. This wasn’t the first time she caught Korra staring at her tonight. And she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it . . . there was something about those big sapphire eyes staring at her that made Asami feel butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t quite explain it.

"I had a nice time tonight." Asami said to Mako.

He smiled over at her. "Me too. We should do this again . . . sometime . . ." he cleared his throat awkwardly again.

"Well, I have the annual Halloween party at my house if you all want to come." she glanced over at Korra, then back to Mako.

Mako looked uncomfortable with the idea of a big party, but smiled anyway. "Sure, sounds great."

Asami’s smiled widened. She was glad to have people she actually knew finally coming to the Halloween party. Her father began throwing it years ago, making it tradition. When she was a kid, it was fun, but as she grew up it just got boring. And then when she took over the company, she thought about stopping the tradition. She hated it. But she knew the employees and other dignitaries who attended each year loved it, so she continued the tradition. This year won’t be so bad, though.

"Do we have to dress up?" it was Korra who spoke up now. Asami was slightly surprised to hear her voice. Korra hasn’t directly spoken to her since the beginning of their evening.

"Well, everyone who does come dresses up, but it’s not technically forced." she didn’t want Korra, or anyone else to feel uncomfortable with dressing up. If they didn’t want too, they didn’t have too. She just wanted them to come.

Korra nodded her head, sitting back down. That was the end of their short conversation. Asami made a mental note to make sure her and Korra have at least a five minute conversation the next time they saw each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal was dealing with deep feelings
> 
> Kuvira was worried
> 
> Asami was going to show her true side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly canon, slightly AU. I hope you all enjoy :)

Opal sighed heavily, trying to focus on the textbook in front of her and not the girl sitting so close to her, their thighs pressed against each other. She chewed on the tip of her pencil, feeling oddly hot in her warm dorm. She stretched, needing to . . . to _breathe_. She couldn’t breathe. Not when she sat this close to the girl she’s been in love with since she could remember.

"Break time!" she said quickly, shooting up from the couch. She quickly walked over to the window, staring at the scattered clouds. It was a beautiful day outside. She turned to face the other girl in her room. "Let’s go on a walk?"

Kuvira looked up from her textbook, a piece of hair falling out from her messy bun. Opal’s heart raced at the sight of her. She looked so naturally beautiful. Opal swallowed heavily, peeling her eyes away from Kuvira, and back out the window.

"I could go for a little walk. Maybe we could go to the coffee shop on the corner. If we’re ever going to get a decent grade on the test tomorrow, we’ll need to study all night." she sighed lightly. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Opal shook her head, but didn’t look back over at Kuvira. "Not at all." she desperately needed air now. "Let’s go?"

Kuvira stood up, grabbing her coat off of the couch. "Let me just text Korra telling her about my plans for tonight." she picked up her phone from the coffee table.

Opal frowned slightly. "Where’s Korra anyway today?"

"She’s working." Kuvira said with a simple smile as she sent a text to Korra.

Opal nodded her head. She felt a ping of guilt whenever Korra was mentioned. She knew Kuvira was taken. Of course she knew. She couldn’t escape that. The girl she loved was with someone else. And she loved Korra. Korra was one of her best friends. But when she and Kuvira began dating, it crushed Opal. She didn’t know if she would be able to handle it, and most days she kept up the best face about it, but deep down, it was killing her. How could Kuvira not love her? They’ve known each other since . . . since they were children. They’ve gone through so many things together . . .

But how could Kuvira not know Opal loved _her_? Opal has always been there for her. Helped her with tests and homework. Held her hair when she drank too much and puked everywhere. Nurtured her when she was sick. Was a constant shoulder for her to cry on. Yes, Opal would do all of these things regardless her feelings for Kuvira, but . . . but didn’t Kuvira know?

Opal has been wanting to tell her she loved her for years now, but the words never came out. It wasn’t easy confessing your feelings for someone. And now it seemed near impossible to even _think_ about it with Kuvira being in a relationship. But Opal knew Kuvira didn’t belong with Korra. They seemed like a good match on paper but in reality, they were just too much alike.

Or maybe Opal felt this way out of bitterness. She didn’t quite know.

Kuvira and her walked out into the fall, crisp air. There were orange and red leaves blanketing the sidewalk and street. The breeze was refreshing for Opal. She felt like she could breathe again. But when she looked over at Kuvira, and saw the breeze dance through her hair, and how rosy her nose and cheeks were, Opal felt suffocated again. She had to fight every urge in her body to kiss Kuvira. Oh, how she wanted to kiss her, though. Just to hold her soft, cold face between her hands, and lay a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Opal wanted that more than anything.

They walked in silence until they got their coffee and were headed back to Opal’s dorm. Kuvira wrapped her arm around Opal’s free arm, leaning close into her, mostly to get more heat. Opal knew that, but the close contact really sent her heart running laps. She wanted to rest her head on Kuvira’s shoulder, and she knew she probably could, but she didn’t have enough strength to do it. Because if she did do it, she might lose control and end up doing something stupid . . . so for now, she stayed locked up and focused on what’s in front of her. Not the sweet smell of Kuvira’s perfume, or the way Kuvira snuggled up closer to her when the breeze picked up.

Opal’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She was thankful for it. She quickly whipped her phone out, moving out of Kuvira’s embrace, noticing a text from Asami. She invited all of them to come over to her house tomorrow. Opal didn’t text back, though. She was certain she had to work tomorrow, and was immediately bummed. She’s always wanted to see Asami’s house. It was the biggest property in Republic City.

"Asami invited us to go to her house tomorrow." Opal said casually.

Kuvira hummed. "That’s very sweet, but I have dance practice tomorrow." she sighed. "I’ll push Korra to go. Mako and Bolin will also go. You’re going too, right?"

Opal shook her head. "I have work tomorrow. Don’t push Korra too hard, I don’t think she really likes Asami."

Kuvira chuckled at that. "You noticed that too."

Opal shrugged her shoulders, thinking of the other night when they all hung out with Asami. Korra was so cold around her. It surprised Opal. Korra was never like that around people. Opal wanted to call Korra out on it, but she didn’t want to ruin the night. Besides, Asami seemed pretty oblivious to it. That, or she just ingored it. Asami dealt with a lot of people who disliked her for no reason all the time. Especially after her father . . . Opal was going to talk to Korra about it. Maybe something happened between them that nobody knows about? But that didn’t seem right, since Asami never mentioned knowing Korra before. She mentioned wanting to meet her, being the avatar and all, but that’s about it. Though, Asami did keep her relationship with Mako a secret. Who knows, though.

"I want them to be friends, though. For all of our sakes." Kuvira said with another light laugh.

Opal nodded her head. "Especially if Asami and Mako do become serious. She’ll be around a lot."

Kuvira stopped walking, looking down at the orange and red leaves on the damped pavement. "Do you think she’s jealous?" she said in a low voice.

Opal’s eyes widened. She put a hand on Kuvira’s arm. "No, of course not." Kuvira didn’t look up at her, though. She put a finger under Kuvira’s chin, lifting her face up so that she could look at her. "Kuvira, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders, a smile appearing on her lips, though it didn’t reach her eyes. "Just stupid thoughts, I guess." she began walking again. "You’re going to her Halloween party, though, right?" Opal knew Kuvira wanted to change the subject, and though it bothered Opal that Kuvira had any reason to be questioning Korra like that, Opal allowed the subject change.

"Of course." Opal said enthusiastically. "You going, too?"

Kuvira nodded her head. "I love Halloween parties. Though, I’m not sure what I’m going to be. Its been a long time since I’ve had to dress up."

Opal laughed at that, intertwining their arms back together. She suddenly felt brave, and she wasn’t sure where this courage was coming from. "Do you remember all the costumes we used to dress up in as children?"

Kuvira snorted. "How could I forget? We always used to coordinate together." she shook her head, still laughing. "Though, some costumes I wish to forget."

Opal smiled at the memory of some of their costumes. Not all of them were great, she will definitely admit to that. Especially the ones her and Kuvira tried creating on their own. But it was fun. And thinking of the memories gives Opal a nice sense of nostalgia. Her and Kuvira did everything together growing up. Well, mostly everything. Opal tried dancing with Kuvira, but she didn’t enjoy it as much as Kuvira did. And some of the sports Kuvira played really weren’t Opal’s thing. She does do one sport with Kuvira, and that’s track and field. During that sport season, Korra joins the swim team.

"Now back to studying." Kuvira groaned when Opal was unlocking her dorm room. Opal laughed.

_______________

"Go hang out with her. I think you’ll have a great time." Kuvira said, laying down on Korra’s bed.

Korra snorted, shaking her head. "Yeah, I’d rather not." she muttered.

Kuvira frowned. It bothered her that Korra was acting this way towards Asami. From what Kuvira gathered of Asami, she was an extremely nice and patient person. Especially with Korra. If Korra acted the way she acted towards Asami that night towards Kuvira, Kuvira would’ve called her out on it. There was no reason to be intentionally rude to someone. What bothered Kuvira the most about it, though, was that this _wasn_ ’ _t_ how Korra usually acted. Korra was sweet and charming. It was hard to not like Korra. But after the way she acted towards Asami that night, Kuvira wouldn’t be surprised with Asami didn’t like Korra.

Korra crawled up next to Kuvira, resting her head on her hand. Her free hand began trailing lightly on Kuvira’s side.

"Besides, I’m sure I won’t enjoy myself anyway. There’s nothing her and I would ever connect on. And if you’re not going, that gives me even _more_ reason to stay behind as well."

Kuvira chewed on her bottom lip. She shrugged her shoulders, sighing. Pushing Korra wasn’t going to help. Maybe it was a good thing Korra didn’t go anyway . . . "Alright, but we are going to her Halloween party."

Korra groaned, falling on her back, so it rested on the mattress. "Why? You know I hate parties, Kuv."

Kuvira frowned, shifting so she was laying on Korra’s chest. She propped her chin up on her hands. "Please? I really want to go. It’ll be fun." she put on her best smile.

Korra groaned, but smiled. "Fine. But only because you’re so damn cute." she shifted, pulling Kuvira closer to her.

Kuvira’s heart still raced whenever she kissed Korra. It was still so . . . new. Still something to adjust to. Going from friends, to lovers was a big adjustment for them. At first, it was always awkward. Things didn’t click the way they should’ve. But after a few weeks, they began getting more comfortable, and now things weren’t awkward. They could make out without it being tense and uncomfortable and just . . . _awkward_.

Kuvira pressed her palms against the mattress, holding herself up over Korra. She shifted, now straddling Korra. Korra sat up, wrapping her arms tightly around Kuvira’s waist. The gesture made Kuvira feel so safe. Like Korra would always protect her. Kuvira pressed herself closer to Korra, her heart racing when Korra moaned into her mouth. Kuvira ran her fingers through Korra’s short, soft hair. She titled her hair back when she felt Korra’s lips begin traveling down her jaw and neck. She let out a small moan.

Kuvira sighed, grabbing Korra’s face between her hands. She gave her a quick kiss, before removing herself from Korra’s lap. She grabbed her coat, slipping it on. She began buttoning it up, not looking at Korra. She’s sure if she were to see the look she knew Korra was giving her right now, she would skip dance practice all together. She grabbed her gym bag, throwing it over her shoulders.

"Do you have to go?" Korra whined. "Today is my first day off in a long time. I thought we could spend it together."

Kuvira smiled, walking back over to Korra. "Why don’t you come with me?"

Korra snorted. "Yeah, no thank you."

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders, giving her another quick kiss before she goes. "Go spend the day with Asami!" she shouted as she walked out of Korra’s dorm, unable to hear any response back— if there was even a response.

Kuvira quickly got into her car, rubbing her hands together and waiting for her car to warm up. It wasn’t that cold today, but Kuvira was a baby whenever the weather dropped to a certain degree. She lived in the Earth nation her entire life, and it’s fairly warm there. All the time. But especially in Zaofu. She liked the warm. She was used to the warm. That’s the only downside of living in Republic City— it gets cold here. She missed Zaofu, and was glad to be returning back for the upcoming vacations.

What her original plan was to do, is that she was attend college here and when she was done, she would go back to Zaofu and become a guard there. She used to be a guard back when she was in high school, being really good at it. It’s her passion, really. She loved it. And Su promised her that with enough hard work, she would be able to become captain. That was her goal. But then she wanted to explore the world, and gain some new experiences, so she left Zaofu to live out in Republic City. To not become rusty, she began training to become a police officer under Lin. She has one more year of college, and then back to Zaofu for her.

But then she got with Korra and now she’s confused about what she’s going to do. Korra wouldn’t want to come back to Zaofu with her, she knew Republic City was Korra’s home. It was the heart of each nation, and being the avatar, Kuvira knew it comforted Korra to live here. But this wasn’t Kuvira’s home. She was unsure if her and Korra would even be together that long, though . . . I mean, was this love? Did Kuvira love Korra? No, it was too soon for that. She liked Korra a lot and really enjoyed her company, but she didn’t love her. One day, though, right? Kuvira shook her head. She didn’t like thinking of the future. She liked living . . . in the now. With Korra. And just enjoying what they have now.

She quickly walked into the dance studio, where Kya was having everyone stretch before the dancing began. She was glad she wasn’t late. She never liked being late. Something Opal instilled in her. Kuvira smiled, waving over at Jinora. She was younger than Kuvira, only fifteen, but she was so smart and very mature. Kuvira became very close to her, especially since Korra is close to Jinora and her family. They were her past life’s grandchildren . . . Kuvira frowned. Avatar stuff always confused her.

"Hey Kuvira. You were almost late today." Jinora teased with a smile. She was stretching her legs.

Kuvira joined her. She reached down to her toes. "I was with Korra."

"Can you tell Korra that my father will drag her down to Air Temple Island if she doesn’t come and visit more often?" Jinora laughed.

Kuvira laughed too. "I will definitely send her the message. Though, I’d like to see Tenzin drag Korra down there." she laughed harder at the thought. "She does want to see you guys more often, but with work, school, and soccer she’s been pretty stumped."

Jinora nodded her head. "Congratulations on the win, by the way." she stood up, stretching her arms. "You should have Korra come down here. I think dancing will help with any soreness her limps may be feeling. Also, it’ll help her become a better fighter."

Kuvira smiled. "Thank you." her smile faded slightly. "Fighter? Korra’s a great fighter."

Jinora smiled softly. "I know that. But I’ve seen you two spar before, and you’re better than she is. And that’s because when you fight, you dance as well. You’re quick and precise, where Korra is impetuous." she shrugged her shoulders. "As the avatar, she should try to always advance herself. You never know when an unexpected danger will come. You weren’t here to see her deal with Amon and Unalaq."

Kuvira stretched her arms. "But she handled them."

Jinora nodded her head. "Because she realized it takes more to being the avatar than just being a good bender. She had to connect with her spiritual side." Jinora shrugged her shoulders again. "I just constantly worry about Korra."

Kuvira nodded her head. She can relate with that. Korra was the avatar, and though most of the time she could go on acting like she was just a regular person, Kuvira knew the dangers the job held. There was always someone who hated the avatar, and though things have been calm since Unalaq, that doesn’t mean in the near future there is going to be someone who won’t want to hurt Korra. That worried Kuvira.

"Hey, do you know Asami Sato?"

Jinora looked slightly confused at the random change in conversation. "Not personally. Why?"

Kuvira sighed. "We hung out with her the other night, and Korra seemed very . . . tense around her. I was just wondering if something happened between them in the past."

Jinora shrugged her shoulders. "I don’t know. It might be the whole Amon thing."

Kuvira frowned. "What Amon thing?"

Jinora looked over at her, her eyebrows pushing together slightly. "It was rumored that Hiroshi Sato was involved with the Equalist, though it was never proven. The rumor is so small that it went over everyone’s head. I’m not even sure Korra ever heard about it, and if she did, I don’t think she remembers."

Kuvira slightly frowned. Well, that would make sense if Korra did remember the rumor. That’s why she acted so tense around Asami. She probably doesn’t trust her. Kuvira sighed. Now she felt bad that she tried pushing Korra to be friends with her. Kuvira wished Korra would talk to her about things like this. Kuvira wanted to feel like Korra _trusted_ her. Truly trusted her. They never talked about anything serious. And even though it has only been three months, they’ve been friends since Kuvira moved out here three years ago.

Maybe Kuvira was just over thinking things. She did that a lot when it came to Korra and she hated it. But Korra _made_ her over think a lot. Kuvira needed to fix this issue, or they’ll never have a good relationship.

_______________

Asami picked up Mako and Bolin. She was sad to hear that Opal and Kuvira couldn’t hang out with her today. Korra hasn’t responded, but judging by the other night, she probably didn’t want to come. Asami wanted to do something fun with them today. She didn’t want their first visit to her house be the Halloween party. She wanted to show them around, and show them that she isn’t some rich prissy girl with too much money to handle. So she collected her courage and told Mako to tell her where Korra lived. She was going to be friends with Korra whether Korra wanted to or not.

Asami parked the car, telling Mako and Bolin to wait for her to get Korra. She walked into the dorm building, repeating Korra’s dorm room number in her head as she searched for it. On the second floor, she finally found it. She hesitated by the door for a minute, took a deep breath, and knocked. She knocked three times. She stood back when the door swung open. Korra looked at her with wide blue eyes, definitely not expecting her. Asami forced on her best smile.

"You never answered if you were busy or not, so . . . uh . . . here I am." she said in a light tone.

She couldn’t tell if Korra was going to slam the door shut in her face, or come with her. She was hoping the latter. It wasn’t everyday that someone slammed the door in her face, but there was a period of time when that’s the _only_ thing people did to her. Korra hesitated for a moment. Asami bit her lip, twisting her fingers together. Korra finally sighed heavily, walking back into her dorm with the door still open. She grabbed what sounded like keys and Asami saw her holding her cell phone. Asami smiled.

In silence, they walked down to where Asami parked her car outside. Korra got into the back with Bolin, Asami got into the drivers seat. She fastened her seatbelt, pulling out onto the road. Asami drove fast. She loved driving fast. She knew these streets like the back of her hand, especially after the spirit vines began growing around Republic City. She had to begin rebuilding the city around them. She still _was_ rebuilding the city. But the project ended up letting her know the city, her city, even better than before. She also knew how to get herself out of trouble with the police.

"What are we going to do today? Go swimming in your indoor pool— assuming you have an indoor pool of course. Or are we going to watch movers in your own private movie theater— again, assuming you have your own private movie theater." Bolin said excitedly.

"Probably something like shopping or make-overs." Korra mumbled in the back seat, her arms folded across her chest.

Asami laughed. "Actually, I have something a little more exciting in mind." Asami pulled into her estate, driving down the long driveway to her house. She parked her car in the garage, stepping out. "Follow me." she simply said.

Asami was excited to show them her race track where they tested all the new Satomobiles. She wanted to show them what she really liked doing— racing, building cars, inventing things. She was an engineer first and foremost. The sight of all their faces made Asami smile even more. The four of them sat, watching two cars already racing on the track, being tested. She already felt more herself being here. The other three people seemed to be enjoying it too. She watched as Korra’s bright sapphire eyes watched the cars speed on the race track. She looked over at Korra with a smile.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Korra wasn’t even looking at her, but she smiled brightly. "Way cooler than a make-over."

Asami still stared at her. "This is where Future Industries tests out their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?"

Korra wasn’t looking at her at first, but she glanced over at her while she spoke. "The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog."

Asami’s smile widened at that. The avatar, master of all four elements, didn’t know how to drive. That was . . . adorable. "Want me to take you for a spin?" she suggested, wanting to get this stubborn girl to like her.

Korra’s face dropped and her eyes widened. She gave Asami the biggest smile. "Let’s do it!" she said enthusiastically.

Asami and her walked down to the race track. She put the helmet on as Korra jumped in the back of the car she was going to drive. The other driver she was going to race was already ready, waiting for her. She put her goggles on, sitting in the front seat. She rolled her shoulders, taking a deep breath. She smiled back at Korra as she started the engine. Korra held up a thumbs up to her. With that, Asami took off.

The other car followed close next to them. Asami smiled, being into her element. There was something about racing that made her feel so calm. Around a corner, the other car swerved in front of them, causing Asami to turn her car slightly so not to hit them. But she quickly got the car steady again, following after the other car, trying to keep a good speed. The other car was in front of her now. Asami’s smile widened. Asami heard Korra shouting words of encouragement, which urged Asami forward. She shifted gears, her car gaining more speed than the other one. The other car hit one of her tires, but instead of causing Asami’s car to severed, he caused his own. She pasted the finish line, laughing when she heard Korra cheering. Asami pulled the car over on the side, Korra jumping out immediately. She took her helmet off, looking over at Asami with big sapphires. Asami couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked.

"That was amazing!" Korra breathed. "I didn’t think we’d make it."

Asami took her helmet off, leaning against her car. "Well you can’t be afraid to mix it up sometimes." she said, fixing her hair.

Korra looked slightly nervous, but still smiled up at Asami. "I’ve got to admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of prissy." she frowned, more to herself. "No offense!" she stammered out nervously.

Asami leaned against the car, letting out a light laugh. So that’s why Korra didn’t seem to like her at first. She was thankful to have gotten the opportunity to show Korra this side of her. The true side of her. "It’s alright." she pushed herself away from the car. "People usually assume that I’m daddy’s helpless little girl— even now, after all these years with him gone, but I can handle myself." she said with her hands on her hips. Mentioning her father caused her heart to hurt, and she felt suddenly exhausted. She smiled still. "I mean, I’ve been in self-defense classes since I was about," she held her hand out in front of her. "this high. My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself." she inhaled deeply. "That was one of the only good things he did for my sake."

"Smart guy." Korra said with a small smile. Regardless of what Asami’s father did, she was glad Korra still saw some of the good. Even if it was a small amount.

Asami shrugged her shoulders, glancing around the race track. "I like to come out here when my mind is cluttered. Or build some stuff in my garage." she nudged Korra playfully. "You know, I can teach you how to drive. We can practice here before we hit the main roads."

Korra’s smile widened and Asami’s heart skipped a beat. "Really? You’d do that for me?"

Asami nodded her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Of course. What are friends for?"

Mako and Bolin suddenly joined them, Mako bringing Asami close to him. Her moment with Korra was over, and a part of her was glad about that. Whatever she was suddenly feeling towards Korra . . . she wasn’t sure she wanted to feel this way. She liked Mako, and Korra had a girlfriend . . . besides, they were just becoming friends. No, whatever she was feeling must be from the adrenaline of the race, and the fact that Korra was actually being nice to her . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a lot of canon things, but mixing it in with this AU, so I hope it all makes sense... Any thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra knew what she was going to be for Halloween
> 
> Opal was going to tell Kuvira how she felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party is the next chapter (:

Korra absentmindedly ran one of her hands through Naga’s fur, while the other jotted down notes from the textbook she was reading through. Korra didn’t actually have to go to college, being the avatar was her career, but she found it important to educate herself. She remembers of the stories of when Aang attend a Fire Nation school, and though he went there for just a few days, she always found it very intriguing. Just because she was the avatar didn’t mean she couldn’t do other things she enjoyed. And though school was a pain in her ass most of the time, she enjoyed it.

Same for playing sports, and working at the animal shelter. If she wasn’t the avatar, she would love to be a veterinarian. That’s actually one of the main reasons why she began going to school in the first place. She wanted to get a real job, since being the avatar doesn’t necessarily bring in a hefty pay check . . . actually, it doesn’t bring in _any_ income. Because saving the world is her destiny, not exactly a paying job.

But the dream of becoming a veterinarian was just that— a dream. It wasn’t something she would actually accomplish. She hasn’t told anybody about this yet. She was afraid her friends would push her to continue to pursue it, but they just . . . wouldn’t understand. They don’t understand that being the avatar is a full time job. Even if she has a few years of peace and quiet, it doesn’t mean she isn’t the avatar anymore.

Korra has been very thankful for these years of peace, though. She was able to grow a little, and become a more mature person. She has been able to try and channel her anxiety towards Amon and Unalaq, understanding what they were trying to do to her, that they didn’t succeed. That they weren’t coming back to get her in her sleep. That has let her sleep without nightmares anymore. Well, she still has nightmares, but they don’t happen frequently like they used too.

She glanced outside her window. It was raining today, which really bummed her. She was planning on going over to Asami’s and practice driving, but with the rain, she didn’t know if Asami still thought it was a good idea to do it. It’s not like she has text or call to cancel their plans or anything, but Korra wasn’t an experienced driver. And driving in the rain, even on a private track, didn’t seem like the best of ideas.

The Halloween party was this Saturday. That was in three days. Korra didn’t have any costume to wear. She didn’t mind dressing up, actually she enjoyed it, but she felt . . . nervous. She didn’t know why she was nervous. She asked Kuvira if she wanted to coordinate a costume together, but Kuvira told her that she and Opal already had something planned. Korra didn’t know what she wanted to dress up as. A part of her felt like this was childish, but it was an adult party. Asami was going to dress up too . . . So she should enjoy herself and not feel so . . . nervous about it all.

Korra closed her textbook, feeling too mentally exhausted to continue studying. She grabbed her phone, walking over to her couch. She slumped down on it, fiddling with her phone in her hands. She bit down on her bottom lip, searching through her contacts for the new number in her phone. She inhaled deeply.

Hey. Do you still want to hang out today?

Korra waited for not two minutes when she received a message.

Of course. The rain will prove difficult to drive in, but I’m confident you’ll do well. Besides, you have to learn how to drive in bad weather too.

Korra smiled softly at the text. Asami had so much confidence in her driving. Wait until she was actually in a car Korra was driving. She’ll surely change her mind.

No, we don’t have to do that today . . . I was actually thinking you can help me pick out a costume for me to wear to your party this Saturday?

I’d love that. Would you like me to pick you up now?

Yes. I’ll see you in a few.

Korra stood up from the couch, walking into her bedroom. She brushed her short hair, putting it in a small ponytail. She grabbed her blue jacket from the edge of her bed. She slipped it on, not zipping it up. She searched her room for her white Converse, not remembering where she last put them. There was a knock at her door. Korra groaned. She searched under her bed and in her closet, not finding her shoes. She ran out to the livingroom, opening the door. Asami stood there with a kind smiled, wearing what looked like Fire Nation clothing. She wore a similar outfit when she took Korra racing.

"I can’t find my shoes. Give me a minute." Korra told her.

Asami slowly walked inside Korra’s dorm, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door, her arms folding against her chest. She looked around the room, but didn’t make any sign to explore the place. Korra nearly yelped with excitement when she found her shoes in her small kitchen. She slipped them on, nearly tripping and falling flat on her face when she tried to put her last shoe on. She collected herself quickly, smiling. Asami looked amused as she stared over at Korra. She arched one perfect eyebrow, smirking at Korra.

"Ready?"

Korra nodded her head, grabbing her wallet and keys, shoving them into her pockets. "Yes, let’s go."

Asami opened the door, walking out into the hall of the dorm. Korra shut her door, locking it behind her. Together, they walked in silence as she went down to Asami’s car. Korra bent the rain falling over their heads, so they kept dry. Asami stopped for a moment, looking in awe at what Korra was doing. She quickly shook her head, getting into the drivers side, while Korra got into the passenger seat. She started the car, and smoothly pulled onto the road. She still drove quickly, no matter the weather.

"How long have you been driving?" Korra asked.

"Since I was twelve. So, for about ten years." she smiled proudly.

Korra’s eyes widened. "Really? That’s impressive."

Asami laughed lightly. It was a beautiful sound. She shrugged her shoulders. "I began just driving models of my father’s cars on our race track, and it just . . . clicked with me. Soon, I created my own personal Satomobile and began driving on the real roads. I was fourteen at the time."

Korra smiled, impressed with the story. Asami definitely wasn’t the prissy girl she once thought she was. "Is the car we’re in now you’re personal Satomobile?"

Asami shook her head. "No, this is a newer model. My car is in the garage, collecting dust. I haven’t driven it in awhile to be honest with you." she frowned slightly. "So, do you know what you want to dress up as?"

Korra noted the subject change, but didn’t say anything about it. She didn’t want to pry into Asami’s life. It wasn’t her place to. Korra sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "No, I don’t."

Asami smiled. "Would it be okay if I took you to a shop I usually go to?"

"What, you don’t get your costumes handmade?" Korra teased lightly.

Asami’s smile faded slightly. "Actually, I do . . ." she sighed. "Sorry."

Korra’s eyes widened. "What? You don’t have to apologize." she suddenly felt bad for making Asami feel guilty she actually _spends_ her money. Korra didn’t want Asami to feel bad for being rich.

"It works better for me to get my costumes handmade. I’d do them myself, but I don’t have the time nor the skills." she sighed again, but smiled slightly. "I like watching them make it for me whenever I can. They tried to teach me how to sew, but I couldn’t get it down the way they did it."

Korra laughed. "The first time I learned how to sew, it wasn’t easy for me either. Took a few tries, but now I’ve got it down pretty well."

Asami glanced over at her. "You know how the sew?" she sounded surprised, but not in an insulting way. Just a curious way.

Korra nodded her head. "My mother taught me. She said it would be important in the future. Turns out, she’s right. The avatar ruins her clothes quite a lot." she chuckled.

Asami’s smile faded again. "It must be nice, to have your mother be around to teach you certain things." she clenched the steering wheel. "My mother didn’t get the opportunity to teach me a lot of things, since I was so young when she died."

Korra frowned. "I’m sorry." she didn’t know if bringing up her mother was a good idea. Asami didn’t look sad, but her emerald eyes were suddenly distant. She reached over tentatively, squeezing Asami’s shoulder lightly, in a gesture of comfort.

Asami flinched lightly at the contact, but relaxed into it, smiling. "It’s alright." she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, pulling the car to a stop. "Come on, this place has over a thousand of options for you to pick from."

Korra nodded her head, getting out of the car. The cool, crisp air was refreshing. The rain lightened up a little, just a light drizzle now. Asami and Korra quickly walked into the shop, which was on the eastern part of town. It was in the better part of Republic City. Korra frowned slightly, hoping these costumes weren’t so expensive. She really didn’t want to pay an arm and a leg for an outfit she would wear once.

When they walked in, Korra gasped. Asami wasn’t kidding when she said there would be over a thousand options to choose from. Korra looked around at the walls. Asami walked over to a wall with glittery dresses and feathers. Korra stood next to her, looking at the costumes with wide eyes. She could feel Asami staring at her, but didn’t look over at her. Her eyes were stuck on all these outfits.

"Have an idea now?" asked Asami, folding her arms over her chest.

Korra frowned, shaking her head. "I think I feel even more lost." she finally tore her eyes away from the outfits, and looked at Asami. "What are you going to dress up as?"

Asami smirked, shaking her head. "It’s a secret."

Korra groaned. "Please tell me. I’m so lost right now."

Asami laughed, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Nope. But I will help you feel less lost." she walked her over to another wall of costumes. "What did you dress up as last year?"

"The last time I dressed up, I was sixteen. It was my first Halloween party, and I dressed up as a hunter from my tribe." she sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

The CEO laughed, tightening her arm around Korra’s shoulders before letting go. "You can go as that again if you want." emerald eyes met her’s. "I just want you to be comfortable, Korra. What if Kuvira dressing up as?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Wouldn’t say. But I know she’s coordinating with Opal." Korra walked over to a costume of Kyoshi. "Maybe I should go as one of my past lives." she joked.

"There will be people dressed up as your past lives. Just a warning." said Asami.

Korra was used to people dressing up at her past lives, and even as herself. It definitely is strange, especially when people dress up as her. They would wear her water tribe clothing— clothing she hasn’t worn a lot since she moved out to Republic City— and even cut their hair or wear the wolf tails she used to wear. But she’s grown so used to it by now. Honestly, she could probably dress up as herself and people may not even notice that she is actually . . . _herself_.

"What about this?"

Korra turned around to see Asami holding the shortest dress in this entire building. _Too much exposed skin_. Korra thought to herself. She loved showing off her arms, but that’s about it. Everything else, she likes to keep covered. Asami was trying to fight a smile, clearly joking about the costume.

"I think I’ll pass."

Asami laughed, hanging the costume back up. "I think you’d look cute in it."

Korra’s eyes widened at her obvious flirting. Of course, Asami was just friendly flirting . . . nothing more . . . but Korra couldn’t stop the heat growing on her face. She turned away, looking at other costumes.

"Why don’t you be a race car driver? I have the outfit for it, so you don’t even need to buy a costume." Asami suggested.

Korra thought about it for a moment. It would be a nice costume, something she’ll be comfortable in too. And not having to spend money on a costume she would only wear once really settled well with her. She nodded her head. "Sure. Let’s try it out."

* * *

"I think it looks good on you." Asami said with her head tilted slightly, and her chin resting in one of her hands as she observed Korra. She walked over, tugging a little at it from the waist. "I didn’t think it’d fit this nicely."

Korra stared at herself in the full length mirror. She wore one of Asami’s racing outfits, which was the exact one she wore when they raced together the other day. It smelled heavily of Asami’s delicious scent. Jasmine? Vanilla? Lemon? And was there a slight oil scent to it? Whatever the concoction was, it smelt wonderful. It was Fire Nation design, and hung a little loosely on Korra’s body, since Asami is slightly taller than she is. But other than that, Asami was right, it fit quite nicely. She flexed her fingers in the gloves, shuffling lightly in the boots.

"I think this’ll work."

Asami nodded in agreement, handing Korra a helmet. "You don’t have to wear it during the party, of course, but it’s a nice addition since you are dressed up as a race car driver." she finished with a smile.

Korra grabbed it. She smiled. "Thank you. This is really nice."

Korra continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Fire Nation design wasn’t exactly her style, not contrasting with her sapphire eyes the way her water tribe clothing usually does. But she didn’t look bad in it. She was the avatar. She represented each nation. She could dress up in any nation clothing if she wanted too. Although, in Republic City, people didn’t usually dress up in their nations clothing. Maybe they’ll wear the colors, like Korra always sticking to blue, but not many people wear traditional clothing from their nation.

Korra guessed she was now ready for the Halloween party, even if she did feel interesting wearing Asami’s clothing. She wondered if Asami’s scent would rub off before the party . . . she hoped not.

______________

Opal just got off the ferry when she saw Bolin. She had just spent her entire day on Air Temple Island, training and meditating and learning more about her new culture. Ever since she became an airbender five years ago, she always made sure to work hard at being the best airbender she can possibly be. She felt so special being an airbender. And even though she couldn’t quite adapt to their peaceful ways at first, she feels like she can let go of her temper and become a peaceful person. Jinora has been taking her time helping her. With how good of an airbender she was, Opal was surprised Jinora wasn’t a master yet. She definitely deserved it.

She walked over to Bolin, waving excitedly at him. Her and Bolin were best friends. Ever since they first met, they’ve always been connected. Opal loved him, but only as a friend. Her heart belonged to someone else, even if that person didn’t feel the same way towards her. Bolin was also someone she could spill her secrets too. Kuvira was also that person, but there was one secret Opal couldn’t spill to Kuvira . . . not yet, at least.

"Thought you might be hungry after a long day of training. How did it go?"

Opal shrugged her shoulders. "A little exhausting, but fun nonetheless. And yes, I am starving."

They both got back into Bolin’s car. Actually, it’s Mako’s car, but he allows Bolin to use it whenever he’s off. Bolin drove to Narook’s, his favorite place to eat. He and Korra have that in common. Opal liked Narook’s, but she didn’t enjoy it _all_ the time. She was just glad to be spending some quality time with Bolin, though. She’s been feeling very overwhelmed lately and he usually knows how to make her feel better.

They sat down at a small table for two in the corner of the restaurant. They already ordered their food and drinks, knowing exactly what they wanted right away. While they waited for their drinks and food, Opal began nervous playing with the paper napkin at their table, picking off small pieces. Her mind wondered off to Kuvira. She thought back to when they both still lived in Zaofu. Young teenagers . . . She remembers this one night in particular. It was the first night she got drunk. Kuvira didn’t support Opal’s decision to get drunk, but she was there to help her regardless. Opal took alcohol like a champ, something she credited to being a Beifong. It took a lot to get her drunk . . . She doesn’t remember the specifics of that night due to being heavily intoxicated, but she does remember waking up in Kuvira’s arms.

She wanted to right then and there tell her how she felt, but it never came. And then Kuvira left to attend college here in Republic City. Opal wasn’t planning on coming out here for college, content to stay in Zaofu, but she wanted to be around Kuvira. She couldn’t bare only seeing her on vacation for the next four years. Opal cursed herself for not telling Kuvira how she felt sooner. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so heartbroken now.

It’s not that she hated Korra. She really didn’t. But she didn’t like how Korra and Kuvira were together. Opal can’t blame anyone but herself, though. It’s her fault she didn’t speak up sooner about how she felt. And now she has to spend most of her time watching her soul mate be with the wrong person. It’s the worst feeling imaginable . . . it’s also very lonely. Bolin chuckled, clasping one hand over Opal’s. She was slightly startled, lost in her own mind. She look up at him with wide eyes. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Sorry, I was zoning . . ."

Bolin shrugged his shoulders, removing his hand. "What were you thinking about?"

Opal sighed, her shoulder slumping. "Kuvira." she mumbled.

His green eyes widened slightly, but he nodded his head in understanding. "You need to tell her how you feel, Opal."

The thought of spilling out her guts and telling Kuvira how she feels scares the hell out of her. Especially now that there is an extremely high chance of Kuvira turning her down since she is with Korra. But another part of her _wants_ to tell Kuvira how she feels, regardless of the rejection or not. She just wants Kuvira to know once and for all.

"She’s with Korra . . ." she mumbled, taking a long sip of her water once it arrived.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders, sighing. "You just need to tell her in a way where she doesn’t feel like she’s cornered. You know? Tell her for selfish reasons. Tell her for your sake." he sighed again, shaking his head. "I just hate to see you so troubled."

She look another big gulp of her drink before speaking again. "I don’t want to ruin our friendship, Bo." she whispered, staring down at the pieces of napkin she tore on the table.

"You’re going to ruin your friendship if you _don_ ’ _t_ say anything."

"I still need time."

Bolin gave her a warm smile. "You’ve been waiting for what, seven years? I think you’ve had enough time, Opal."

"But—"

"Do it before the year ends. You’ve got a little over two months. Is that enough time?"

Opal swallowed loudly, but felt confident. She nodded her head. "I’ll do it."

He raised his glass of soda in the air with a big smile. "That’s the spirit Opal!"

She laughed, shaking her head at him. She felt confident. She would tell Kuvira how she felt before the year ended . . . regardless what happens, she needs Kuvira to know how she feels. She can’t keep this inside anymore. It’s hurting her.

"Hey, do you know what you’re going to be at Asami’s party?" Bolin asked, shoving a mouthful of noodles in his mouth.

Opal smiled. "Kuvira and I are coordinating our costumes. We’re going to be Triple Threats." she laughed at the picture of her and Kuvira’s costumes. They look almost too close to how the Triple Threats actually dress up as." she took a small bite of her food. "What about you?"

Bolin sat back with a smug smile. "I’m going as Nuktuk."

Opal snorted, rolling her eyes. "You’re only doing that so you can get the girls."

He shrugged his shoulders, taking another mouthful of food. "It’s pretty original . . . since it is me after all." he finished his plate of food quickly. "I’m actually really excited for the party. One, we haven’t been to a party in so long. And two, her house is amazing. I’ve been there. It’s huge."

"It’s big enough to be its own city." she murmured, even though she hasn’t been there personally. But everyone knows about the Sato Estate. It takes up a big part of Republic City.

He nodded, looking a little upset. "I feel bad for her, to be honest. Asami lives all by herself in such a huge place. She must get awful lonely."

Opal frowned. She didn’t like the idea of Asami feeling lonely. She knew how that felt. "Well, at least she has Mako now, right?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It’s Mako, Opal, what do you think?"

She nodded her head, understanding exactly what he means. Mako is such a wonderful person. He has such a kind heart, and is always willing to help out his friends. Becoming a police officer just shows how much he also wants to help out his city as well. He’s serious— maybe too much, but it must be the way he grew up. Always having to take care of not just himself, but Bolin too. But Mako is not a good boyfriend whatsoever. She wasn’t there when Mako and Korra were dating, but what she’s heard from it, it wasn’t a good relationship. And now he’s failing once again with Asami. She felt bad for the both of them.

"But we’re here now for her." Opal said with assurance.

Bolin smiled at that. "Yeah, she’s apart of Team Avatar!" he pumped his fist in the air.

Opal rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile back. "That name isn’t ever going to stick, Bolin."

He shrugged his shoulders, still smiling. "It will one day." he said with confidence.

Her smiled widened. "Thank you for making me feel better, Bo."

He grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Anytime, Opal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or comments about the story, just find me on my tumblr blog at kuviraforevergirl   
> I'll answer all your questions and comments there. Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Feedback is great by the way (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira was enjoying the party
> 
> Asami and Korra crossed the line
> 
> Opal wanted to sleep for the rest of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, I'm sorry! My college classes started and I might be starting a job soon. But here's the Halloween party... (:

"Aw, look at you!" Kuvira spun around, looking at her beautiful girlfriend dressed up in a— what was that? A race car driver suit?— costume. She looked adorable, holding the helmet between her arm and side. She reached one arm out to Kuvira, giving her a tight hug. "You look exactly like Shady Shin."

Kuvira laughed, kissing Korra quickly on the lips before answering her. "I’m glad it looks good. Opal and I worked hard on these." she took a step back, checking out her girlfriend. Korra blushed. "You look great in that outfit, by the way." she put her arms back around Korra, squeezing her butt. "It definitely compliments your ass, babe."

Korra snorted, rolling her eyes. "Have you already began drinking tonight?"

Kuvira’s eyes widened, and she gasps dramatically. "I would _never_ begin drinking without you." she hiccuped at the end of her sentence, causing Korra to burst into laughter.

"Well, don’t get too drunk before Asami’s party." she said casually, pulling away from her, but intertwining their hands together.

Kuvira was excited to finally be going to Asami’s house. She hadn’t seen it yet, but from what she heard about it, it was huge. She didn’t grow up with luxury, until she met the Beifong’s that is. But even then, she didn’t exactly grow up in their lifestyle. She always remained behind. She had to work for everything she has today. Even though Su would’ve definitely helped her out, Kuvira never wanted to ask. Just taking her in alone was enough. She will owe Su until the day she dies. She will always be grateful.

She was also glad the party would be fun. Or so it seemed. Korra and Asami actually seemed to be getting along a lot better now, to her enjoyment. She didn’t want tonight to be awkward. This was their first Halloween as a couple and she just wanted to enjoy herself tonight with her friends. Asami also seemed like a really cool person. She liked her. She didn’t know much about her, but from what she did know, she liked.

Opal came into view adjusting her Two-Toed Ping costume. Kuvira had to hold back laughter. Opal looked really good in it, considering. Bolin and Mako were behind Opal. Bolin was wearing one of his Nutuk outfits, and Mako was dressed as . . . a mime? A clown? What was that? He looked liked he was already done with tonight. Kuvira rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. Mako was something else, but she liked him. He was a good partner to train with. He took his job seriously. She knew he would one day make a great detective. And Lin seemed to like him a lot, too.

Together, the five of them got into Mako’s car and began driving to the Sato Estate. She didn’t live so far from the apartment complex where Korra and Kuvira live. It was interesting driving on Halloween night, something Mako kept complaining about as he slowly drove down the streets, trying to avoid the kids and the drunks. Kuvira thought it all looked amazing, though. The vibe in the air gave her a lot of adrenaline . . . or was that the shots she took with Opal earlier . . . she didn’t know, but she liked the feeling.

Korra and Opal started playing a game to see how many avatars they can find. A lot of people were dressed as Kyoshi and Aang. Some Roku’s where spotted, and some Korra’s. Korra kept saying how Wan, the first avatar, should be the most popular costume, but not many people besides Korra actually knew what he looked like. Kuvira never liked talking about Korra’s avatar past lives, because of how complicated it all seemed. She didn’t know much, and Korra never brought it up.

They finally pulled up to the Sato Estate. The first thing Kuvira noticed was the place was covered in security. The second thing she noticed was all the cars parked neatly in her driveway. And the third thing she noticed was how _big_ the Sato Estate was. They weren’t exaggerating when they said it could be its own small country.

Mako stopped the car. Nobody has moved or said a word. You could hear the music from the inside. Kuvira looked over at Korra, who was staring wide-eyed at the mansion. She turned to Kuvira, shaking her head.

"Never mind, I don’t want to go anymore."

Kuvira snorted, opening the door. "When were you shy?" she stood by the car door, waiting for Korra to get out. She grabbed her hand immediately, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The five of them walked together to the entrance. Kuvira and Opal kept looking around in awe, this being the first time they’re at the mansion. They were let in by some server, who offered to take any jackets or personal belongings. Then they’re greeted by another man who offers them drinks. Kuvira took one, Korra took two.

They walked into a big room that could be its own house, filled with people. Kuvira spotted many people dressed in different costumes, some even wearing an avatar costume. She laughed at seeing that. All of these people were rich, she knew that much. They all _looked_ rich. Kuvira could see Korra tense up next to her, sinking into a shell. She didn’t understand why Korra was acting so strange. So, parties weren’t exactly her thing, but Korra wasn’t a shy person. She was more outgoing than anyone Kuvira knew.

Asami finally come into view wearing a short, gold shimmering dress with silk tassels that made up the entire dress. Even when Asami wasn’t moving, they still seemed to move. She wore heels, and a headband wrapped around her head with a white feather sticking out from it. And her makeup was amazing, really made her emerald eyes pop. She looked— well, she looked _beautiful_. Asami was always beautiful, but _this_ . . . Kuvira could even appreciate how utterly stunning she looked.

She smiled when she saw all of them, a champagne class in hand. She gave them each a quick side hug, giving Mako a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked happy to see them all here.

"I’m glad you guys could make it."

Kuvira looked around at the party before looking back at Asami. "You really know how to throw a party."

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "I’ve been doing it for awhile." she looked over at Korra, her smile returning. She reached out a touched Korra’s costume. "I’m glad this ended up working out well for you."

Korra blushed, which made Kuvira want to laugh. She’s never seen Korra so flustered before, but she was glad she didn’t hate Asami anymore. Korra cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, thanks to you, of course." she gave her a crooked grin.

Kuvira frowned slightly. Asami helped Korra pick out her costume? Wait— was _that_ Asami’s to begin with? No wonder it was slightly big on Korra and smelled like someone else. Kuvira just thought Korra was experimenting with a different perfume. Well, she was glad that they were actually becoming friends.

"You look . . ." Korra stumbled on her words, trying to find the right word to describe how Asami looked. "great." she mumbled, sighing at herself.

Asami blushed slightly, but did a quick spin. "You really think so? I know it’s pretty common, but I didn’t feel like going all out this year." she laughed, intertwining her arm with Mako’s. "Come on, let’s dance." she gave Mako a pointed look. "And you _are_ going to dance with me."

At some point on the dance floor, Kuvira lost Korra and began dancing with Opal. She didn’t mind, knowing Korra was somewhere in this mansion. She just assumed Korra was tired of dancing and was at the snack table with Bolin. Besides, Opal was a good dancer. She didn’t have a lot of experience like Kuvira did, but she had it in her blood. And she did go to a few practices back when they lived in Zaofu, and even the practices here in Republic City.

Kuvira put her hands on Opal’s waist, moving along with her to the quick, but steady beat of the music. Opal had her hands in the air, but put them down on Kuvira’s shoulders. It was different dancing with Opal than it was with Korra, since Korra was about her height, and Opal was so short. She laughed, and Kuvira thought she looked so adorable dressed up as Two-Toed Ping. Opal’s big green eyes stared into Kuvira’s, and she gave her soft smile.

"You look really good as Shady Shin." Opal said with a wink.

Kuvira snorted. "Yeah, well you look good as Two-Toed Ping."

"I better. I worked hard on this costume." she laughed. "Hey, where’s Korra?"

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders, glancing around the room to find those familiar sapphire eyes. She saw Mako and Asami dancing, which really shocked her. Even though Mako kept staring at his feet, and shaking his hands, he didn’t look completely awkward. Maybe it was Asami, moving perfectly to the music, looking like a goddess or something, that helped make Mako look better. But she couldn’t find Korra anywhere.

"Probably eating." she said simply.

Opal nodded her head. "Yeah, you’re right about that." Opal swallowed loudly, suddenly looking nervous. "Hey, Kuvira, can I talk to you about something?"

Kuvira’s eyebrows pushed together in concern. "Of course you can, Opal. Is everything okay?"

Opal did a breathy laughed, nodding her head. "Yeah, yeah, everything is okay. What I’m going to tell you isn’t bad . . . it’s not bad new." she said a little too quickly.

Kuvira waited for Opal to say what was on her mind, but before she could even open her mouth to say something, Korra came out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s neck from behind. Kuvira burst out into laughter, dropping her hands from Opal’s waist and grabbing Korra’s arms that were around her neck.

"Ah, there you are. Where were you?"

"I was eating." her lips were on Kuvira’s neck, causing Kuvira to catch her breath. "Asami has some really good tasting champagne too."

Kuvira laughed, turning around to wrap her arms around Korra. "Oh, is someone drunk?"

Korra laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe." she hiccuped. "Where’s A-asami?" she slurred her words. "I miss her smell."

Kuvira frowned, but couldn’t stop her laughter. "What? That sounds very creepy, Korra. Even for you."

Korra frowned at herself. "That’s not what I meant." she pulled at her outfit, bringing it up to her nose. "It’s beginning to smell just like me, and it used to smell like her. I want her scent back."

Kuvira leaned forward, inhaling it. It did smell a lot like Korra, but there was still a faint scene of vanilla? Jasmine? What was that? It smelt good, though. "Well, she’s dancing over there with eyebrows if you want her."

Korra turned and squinted her eyes to where Kuvira pointed. She smiled, pushing away from Kuvira towards Asami and Mako. Kuvira titled her head, watching her girlfriend clumsily walk through the dancing people to her destination. Yeah, the avatar is definitely drunk tonight. Hopefully nobody would pull her aside and ask her any questions. Kuvira turned around, giving her full attention to Opal again. She went to apologize for the interruption, but Opal wasn’t there anymore. Kuvira frowned, but shrugged her shoulders.

Whatever Opal has to tell her, it can wait, she suppose.

_____________

Asami couldn’t stop smiling at the adorable, drunk Korra, who stood in front of her. Mako left them both, going to get some drinks and food. Asami folded her arms across her chest, listening as Korra was rambling on about how good she smelt. Asami never saw Korra act so . . . _loose_ before. It was nice to see her so relaxed, even if she _was_ drunk.

Without warning, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, moving in a slow circle. The music was slow, so this was appropriate. But she wasn’t sure if slow dancing with Korra was . . . appropriate. She didn’t know if Kuvira would mind . . . Nothing was really happening here. They were just . . . dancing . . . But the way it felt to have her arms around Korra, and Korra’s face buried in her neck, made her heart do back flips.

She shouldn’t be feeling this way. Not when Korra was taken. Not when _she_ was taken. But there was just something about Korra . . . something that felt so damn right. She wanted every part of Korra. She wanted to kiss her, and hold her, and share moments with her. She gotten along well with Korra, even with the limited time they’ve known each other. And things with Mako weren’t doing so well. He wasn’t her soul mate. She knew that.

"You smell so good." Korra said, her hot breath tickling Asami’s neck.

"Thank you, Korra." she laughed.

"What _is_ that? Jasmine? Lemon? Vanilla? Tell me now." she inhaled deeply, pressing her nose against her neck, causing Asami to swallow loudly.

"It’s mostly my bodywash and shampoo."

"You also smell like oil. Very faintly. I like it."

Asami shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I’m always working, so that makes sense." she laughed. "I’m glad you like it, Korra."

They continued to dance in slow circles until the song ended, but even then, Korra didn’t let go. Asami glanced around the room. The next song was more upbeat, so this would definitely look inappropriate now. Even though she desperately didn’t want too, she slowly pried Korra off of her. Korra whined slightly, something that melted Asami’s heart.

"Let’s go get some water, okay?" Asami told her over the loud music.

Korra nodded her head. "Can I go to the bathroom first?" she slurred her words, which just made her look more adorable than she already does.

Asami nodded her head. "Do you know where it is?" she shook her head. Asami figured much. She grabbed Korra’s hand. "I’ll take you to my bathroom, so it’s more private." she said.

Asami led Korra away from the party, towards the other side of her mansion. She walked up the long stairs, something that proved slightly difficult for a drunk Korra. Asami held onto her, though, making sure she wouldn’t fall. She last thing she wanted was Korra getting hurt at one of her parties. She led her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn’t want people to see a drunk avatar, and she figured Korra wouldn’t want that either. Asami knew how hard it was to keep a good reputation while being a public figure. Not everyone was perfect. They’re human after all.

She led Korra to her bathroom, and waiting outside the door for her to finish using it. She heard Korra knock something over, then her beginning to laugh. Asami smiled at the beautiful sound. _No_ , _quit thinking this way about her_. _This crush has to end_. _Now_. But it was just a harmless crush . . . nothing was going to come from it. And after awhile, it’ll go away.

Korra came stumbling out of the bathroom, knocking into Asami. She stumbled slightly, but caught both of them, holding Korra tightly. She stood up straight, stablizing Korra before she let go. But before she could let go, however, Korra leaned in, planting a rough kiss on Asami’s lips. The gesture threw Asami off, but instead of pushing Korra away— something she knew she should’ve done— she kissed her back.

Korra’s lips were surprisingly soft, and tasted like the champagne she was serving at her party. She was a great kisser. And when her tongue demanded entrance into Asami’s mouth, she couldn’t refuse. Korra tasted great. She let out a small moan, but immediately pulled away after that. No, they can’t be doing this. Korra frowned. Asami wanted to bring her lips back to her’s, kiss her all over, but that wouldn’t be right. They’ve already gone too far.

"Come on, Korra, let’s go get you some water." she said, wiping the lipstick off of Korra’s lips, making sure there were no evidence of her ever being there. Asami fixed her own.

What was she going to do? Would Korra even remember this tomorrow? There were a million questions running through Asami’s mind, and the guilt she felt made her stomach hurt. She wasn’t someone who cheated on people, regardless how much she liked the person. She would never do that to someone . . . hurt them like that. She also wasn’t one to ever be with someone who was already taken. This wasn’t in her character, and she knew this wasn’t in Korra’s character also.

_Damn champagne_. . .

This crush of her’s wasn’t going away anytime soon. She knew that much.

______________

"Did you tell her?"

Opal frowned, shaking her head. "I couldn’t! Korra interrupted right as I was about too." she sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands. "What am I doing, Bolin? She’s taken. I can’t . . . I can’t do this to her or Korra. It wouldn’t be right."

Bolin put his arm around her. "Are Korra and Kuvira even happy together?" he didn’t sound bitter asking this, just genuinely curious. He loved both Kuvira and Korra, Opal knew that.

She sighed. "I’m not sure. They seem to be doing well, but you know them, they’re too much of friends to be lovers. Even Kuvira admitted that to me once."

"Yet there still together . . ."

"Yet there still together." she repeated glumly.

Bolin tightened his grip around her. "Well, you know what? You’re still going to tell Kuvira how you feel."

Opal shook her head. She wasn’t in the mood for any of this right now. All she wanted to do was get out of this stupid costume and sleep for the rest of the year. All her confidence about telling Kuvira how she felt was gone. "No, Bolin, I think I have to step back. She isn’t mine. And I don’t want to ruin what her and Korra have, even if it won’t last forever."

"Life is too short for thoughts like that, Opal." but Bolin was nodding his head. "Okay, okay. We won’t talk about it anymore tonight. Let’s just go have fun, okay?"

Opal forced a small smile. Even though continuing to party and act like everything was okay was one of the last things she wanted to do, she knew she couldn’t say upset about this forever. So now her plan was to get drunk and dance her ass off. "Okay, let’s go have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, guys. It helps me want to continue writing the story, even negative ones are welcomed. 
> 
> Also, I don't condone cheating but it happened so let's flow with it, yea?
> 
> And please come visit my blog on tumblr @ http://kuviraforevergirl.tumblr.com/ I will gladly answer any questions about this fic there, or any of my other work. Also, you can hear about updates and how that is all going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami talk and try to figure out what to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who left comments. They're so welcomed and needed!
> 
> Also, only two POVs this chapter and you'll see why . . . 
> 
> PS please don't hate me for this

Korra woke up with the worst headache she ever had. She felt sick. She didn’t move for a good five minuets, afraid any sudden movement would send her hurling again. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the spinning would eventually dissipate. She groaned heavily. That champagne was dangerous. It was sweet and didn’t taste like alcohol at all! She told herself she would stop after three drinks, but three turned into six, and six turned into ten. Soon, she found herself already downing eighteen glasses.

Then someone brought out the hard liquor, and after that the rest of the evening was blocked. All she remembers is having a lot of fun.

She slowly turned over, groaning again when her stomach didn’t move as quickly as she did. Without any warning, she threw up on the floor next to her bed. Luckily, someone set up a trash bin next to her bed. Most of her throw up made it in. There was also previous throw up, from what she assumes, the previous night.

 _What happened last night_? She wondered as she noticed a glass of water and pain killers on her bedside table. Last night was fuzzy. She remembers Asami’s Halloween party being amazing. She didn’t black out. She remembers someone— Asami— giving her a lot of water throughout the night. _Oh spirits_ , _she probably thinks I’m an irresponsible avatar_. Korra groaned loudly.

She was embarrassed, to say the least. She sat up, noticing she was still in her costume. Asami’s outfit. She bought it up to her nose, cringing when it smelt like sweat, alcohol, and throw up. Nothing like Asami. She sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands. How is it that Asami takes up most of her thoughts? She was with someone, someone she rather liked a lot. Asami . . . Asami was someone she barely knew. Asami is intelligent and badass and smells really nice and not to forget, is gorgeous beyond real expectations . . . but Asami was off limits.

Not only because she was dating her best friend, but also because she _herself_ was not _on_ limits. But here she was, missing Asami’s scent on her. What did she get herself into?

Korra slowly made her way to the bathroom, stripping the costume off and turning the shower on. She held the glass of water that was on her bedside table, emptying it and refilling it with cold water. She chugged it down, not realizing how dehydrated she was. Then she refilled it, taking some painkillers for her headache. She got into the shower, sighing heavily. It felt nice on her sticky, hot skin. She washed herself slowly, washing her hair as well.

She closed her eyes, rubbing her lips. They shot opened when she remembered . . . remembered kissing Asami. _Oh_ , _please tell me that was a dream_. A dream she isn’t supposed to have.

She remembers how soft Asami’s lips felt against hers. How sweet they tasted. The way her heart pounded in her chest . . . the way every fiber in her body craved for more . . .

Guilt replaced everything she once felt. She cheated on Kuvira. Kuvira, her sweet amazing girlfriend. And best friend. How could she do that? She doesn’t cheat on people. She hates it. It’s so disrespectful. But she did it. Last night. With a girl she had a major crush on. A crush she shouldn’t have in the first place.

And a part of her didn’t feel guilty. She doesn’t regret the kiss. And she feels guilty for not regretting it.

She got out of the shower, waterbending herself dry. She walked to official room, changing into loose blue pants and a dark blue vest. The outfit was similar to her "official avatar" outfit, except without the fur pelt, arm bands, and brown boots. It was actually her favorite outfit to wear, and something she wore a lot when she first moved out here to Republic City. But now she only wears it for official avatar business, and when she wants to feel super comfortable.

She grabbed her cell phone, sitting on the edge of her bed. She felt sick, and it wasn’t the hangover. She scanned through her contacts, landing on her number. Her fingers shook lightly as she began typing her text message.

_We need to talk._

It was simple and to the point. She liked that. Though, nothing about this situation was simple. Would Kuvira forgive her? She sure didn’t feel worthy of her forgiveness. Did she want to even tell Kuvira? It was just a kiss . . . something that happened when she was intoxicated . . . it won’t happened again . . .

No, she needed to tell Kuvira. That would be the honorable thing to do. She sighed heavily, feeling her eyes burn. She really fucked up. There was no other way to put it.

_I’m headed to the office now. I’m actually in the area. Want me to come by now?_

Korra inhaled deeply. _You_ ’ _ve_ _got to pull the bandaid off quickly_. The pain will go away quicker that way. She needed to get this over with now.

_Yes, that would be great._

There was another response in less than two minutes.

_I’m five minutes away._

She set her phone down on her bed, pushing herself off. She walked out of her bedroom, going into her kitchen. She saw that it was one in the afternoon. She slept in late today. But then again, she probably passed out at like three am last night. So this was okay. Besides, she didn’t have work or school. Actually, she was planning on dropping school since it took up too much time on her hand, and as the avatar, she needed to be free with little obligation. She would keep her job, though. She liked working at the animal shelter.

Waiting for her coffee to brew, and her nerves to boil now, Korra really missed Naga. Ever since she moved in the school’s dorm, she couldn’t keep Naga here. Too small. So Naga spends most of her time on Air Temple Island. She visits there almost every other day, spending time with Naga and her second family. When she drops out of school, she is going to move back there since she won’t be allowed to stay in this dorm anymore.

She also won’t be allowed to play soccer, or any of her other sports. That, she didn’t necessarily mind. She loved playing the sports, but there was a lot of trash talk with the avatar on the team. A lot of players didn’t think it was fair. And to be honest, it wasn’t. She was okay with leaving this chapter of her life behind, and beginning a new one.

Once her coffee was done, there was a knock on the door. She took a long drink of her coffee, inhaling deeply. Courage. That’s what she needed. She opened the door, her stomach filling with butterflies when she saw the gorgeous woman standing before her. Moving out of the way, and hoping her blush would die down, Asami walked into her dorm.

Korra slowly walked over to her couch, Asami following her. They both sat down, keeping a good distance between them. Asami was fiddling with her hands that were placed in her lap. It was a cute. Korra quickly shook the thought out of her head. _You have to stop thinking this way about Asami_. She scolded herself mentally.

"So . . . What did you want to talk about?" Asami was staring anywhere but Korra. Her cheeks were a light pink. She sounded nervous, very different from her usual confident self.

Korra set down her coffee cup on the small coffee table in front of them. She turned to face Asami. She couldn’t look at her, though. "I kissed you last night, didn’t I?" she doesn’t know why she was questioning it. Maybe because a part of her really hoped it was a dream.

Asami flushed. She hung her head. "Korra, I am so sorry." she looked up, meeting her eyes. Emerald to sapphire. "I— I stopped it, but I . . ." she stopped herself, bitting her bottom lip. She was stuttering her words. Finally, she sighed heavily. "Korra—"

"No, Asami, I should be the one apologizing." Korra interrupted, moving slightly closer to her. "I shouldn’t have kissed you. I guess with being intoxicated, my judgement was clouded . . . I mean, you’re amazing and I would be lying if I said I didn’t have a crush on you, but I’m with Kuvira. And you’re with Mako. That was . . . the kiss was a mistake."

Asami moved closer. "I know, Korra. It’s okay, it won’t happen again." she frowned slightly. "Wait— did you say you have a crush on me?"

Korra blushed heavily. _Oh geez_ , _did I really admit that_? Korra’s eyes widened. She moved closer. "Well, yes, but I mean, who wouldn’t? You’re gorgeous and you have such an amazing personality . . . you’re smart and run your own company . . . what’s not to like?" this was not going the way she planned.

Asami laughed, which was the most beautiful sound. She moved closer. "I like you, too, Korra." she admitted, her blush returning from earlier.

Korra scooted closer until there was no space between them anymore. The closeness was overwhelming, but in the best way possible. "But we’re with other people. And I actually really do like Kuvira. I mean, the way I like you is very different from what I feel towards her . . ."

"But you’re still with her. I understand. And I am with Mako. He’s awkward, and isn’t always the most understanding, but he’s . . ." she sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I don’t want to hurt him. I’ve been hurt enough in my past to know how it feels, and I would never wish it upon anyone." she brushed her hand over Korra’s thigh.

"Well, it was an accident. And it’s not like it’ll happen again . . ." Korra stopped talking when she stared in those beautiful, emerald eyes.

Suddenly, she was holding that beautiful face between her hands, and kissing those plump, red lips. Asami kissed her back, right away. Korra has never felt this way about someone before. Not even Kuvira, which made her sad and confused her greatly. Asami made her heart flutter in her chest. Asami made her crave for more than just a kiss. They both pulled away at the same time. Korra closed her eyes, internally cursing herself.

"No, we can’t." Korra said, breathless.

Asami was breathing heavily next to her. "I know—"

She couldn’t even finish her sentence before they were back to kiss again. And this time, it felt a lot more intense. Korra’s lips traveled down Asami’s jaw and neck. Asami had her hands running through Korra’s hair, and the small moan that escape her lips when Korra softly bit her neck, sent Korra wild.

She sat back, never breaking her lips from Asami’s neck, pulling Asami onto her lap, so now Asami was straddling her. Asami’s hands ran down her back, pressing herself closer to Korra. The contact was welcomed. Korra wanted more. Her body urged for more. She wanted to kiss all over Asami’s body . . . to see what she looks like underneath her layers of clothing . . . to make her feel so good, she won’t even remember her name.

The thoughts brought Korra back to reality. She gently pushed Asami away, holding her in place. Asami still straddled her lap. Korra’s heart pounded in her chest. She wondered if Asami could hear it. They both were breathing heavily. Korra stared up at her.

"What do we do now?" she mumbled.

Asami pushed herself off of Korra, putting her hand over her mouth. "I don’t know."

Korra stared over at Asami, knowing this crush of her’s wasn’t exactly a crush anymore . . . and that this wasn’t going to stop.

________________

"We tell them." Asami said, as she paced in front of Korra. Her afternoon didn’t exactly turn out the way she expected.

Her morning was dull. She woke up at eight, later than usual. It was a Sunday, so she didn’t have work. But she wanted to clear her head from the night before, that’s why she was going to her office. Burying herself in piles of paper work would do the trick.

Before she would go to her office, she wanted to work out. Swim. Run. Anything to clear her head. She knew she would have to face Korra sooner or later, and talk about what went on between them at her party, but would Korra even remember? She wasn’t that drunk last night. And Asami made sure to keep putting a good amount of time between her drinks, and giving her water. She would remember.

What were they going to do about it? Korra was drunk, so it was most likely a mistake. No way could Korra actually like her . . . They didn’t know each other that well still, and Korra was dating Kuvira. Maybe Korra was just a flirtatious drunk? Asami didn’t have the answers, which bothered her. She usually always had to answers to everything.

But then Korra text her and her entire day changed. She quickly went over to Korra’s, and they talked. For like five minutes before they began making out for an hour. Some clothes were removed, but they both stopped themselves before more damage was done. But enough damage was already done and they both still didn’t know what to do.

The bottom line was: they didn’t want _this_ to end. This, meaning, _them_ and _kissing_ each other and _liking_ each other. Asami never felt this way before. She didn’t know how to explain it. But regardless how she felt about Korra, she is with Mako. Who is nice to her. And Korra is with Kuvira, who is a nice person. She didn’t want to hurt them.

But they already have. They needed to confess the truth. They cheated. Asami was a cheater. She sighed heavily, sitting back down next to Korra. She never wanted to be a cheater. She always hated when she heard stories of people cheating. But here she was, in that predicament. And the sad thing was, she didn’t regret it. Not one bit. She actually wants to continue it. But she knows that is not going to happen.

Korra rubbed Asami’s back in a comforting gesture. She held her close, and Asami just buried herself in Korra’s arms. She nestled her face in Korra’s neck, inhaling deeply. She smelt like vanilla, coffee, and her perfume. Here was Korra, in the same predicament as she was, comforting her. How could this woman be so amazing?

"Everything will be okay." Korra said, but didn’t sound so sure of herself.

Asami sighed, gently pushing herself away so that she could look at Korra. "How? You think Mako and Kuvira are going to forgive us?"

Korra frowned. "I don’t know. We don’t have to tell them . . . Just pretend it never happened . . ."

"But I don’t want to pretend it never happened, Korra!" Asami’s voice broke, and she sighed again, burying her face in her hands.

Korra grabbed her hands, peeling them away from her face. "Hey, hey, Asami, look at me." when Asami did, Korra gave her a small smile. "I like you. I really do. But I also like Kuvira, and I have a longer history with her . . ."

Asami’s heart sank. She knew where this was leading. "You still want to be with her."

"I want us to get to know each other more." Korra said, still smiling at her. She brushed some of Asami’s hair behind her ear. "But . . . I don’t want us telling Mako and Kuvira. Not yet."

Asami tried her best to return the smile, but she couldn’t. She felt like her heart was breaking right in front of her, and she felt stupid. She shouldn’t feel this way over Korra. It was ridiculous. Korra was right, they did need to get to know each other more. And they both were taken. Asami wanted to tell Mako, but she knew telling him would throw Korra under the bus as well. Keeping this between themselves didn’t feel like a good idea, but she didn’t want to question Korra about it. Not right now.

Asami finally smiled at her. "Okay. Let’s start over then." she held out her hand, laughing when Korra hesitantly took it, looking very confused. "My name is Asami Sato."

Korra laughed, rolling her eyes. She smiled her signature crooked grin that make Asami’s heart do flip flops. "I’m Korra. The great, and all mighty avatar." she said the last part with heavy mockery, causing Asami to burst into laughter.

"Ah, yes, the all mighty avatar indeed." she said, grabbing Korra’s bicep and giving it a squeeze.

Korra blushed heavily, smiling very bashfully. "Maybe we should also draw some lines if we’re going to make this friendship work . . ."

Asami frowned heavily, dropping her hand from her arm. "Lines?" she didn’t like the sound of that.

"If you touch me like that, I’m going to want to kiss you. And I don’t need to be thinking about that." she said truthfully.

Asami’s eyes widened slightly. _Oh_ , _okay_. She knew what Korra was talking about with limits. It made Asami both happy and very guilty to be setting up these limits. Happy, because she liked that Korra still thought about kissing her. She wanted to kiss her, too. But guilty because they actually needed to set limits up. In order for this friendship to work, though, this needed to be done.

"Alright, I won’t touch you anymore." Korra gave her her signature grin. Asami smirked. "You can’t smile at me like that, though."

Korra’s eyes widened. She laughed. "But I don’t even realize I’m doing it most of the time!" Asami laughed, brushing her hair behind her ear. Korra pointed at her. "That! No more of that."

Asami laughed even more. "What are you talking about?" she flipped her hair out of habit.

"No more laughing and playing with your hair."

She rolled her eyes at Korra. "I can’t stop laughing." she said with a smile.

Korra folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry, it’s a limit."

Asami groaned, nudging Korra. " _Fine_. I’ll try my best to not laugh around you."

When Korra recovered, she gave Asami a smug grin. "Gonna be hard, considering how hilarious I am."

Asami laughed, but quickly covered her mouth. "Korra! This is too hard for me. Laughing is a natural part of . . . well, _living_."

Korra smiled at her. "Fine, you can laugh." her eyes widen slightly. She shot up from the couch, running to her room. She came back out quickly, holding Asami’s clothes in her hand. Korra looked a little guilty as she held the outfit close to her chest. "It doesn’t smell that great . . . I kind of threw up in it . . ."

Asami nodded her head, standing up, meeting Korra the rest of the way across the room. She grabbed her outfit from Korra’s hands. "I know. I held your hair back a few times last night."

It wasn’t as disgusting as Korra must think. Asami didn’t mind. She wanted to make sure Korra was taken care of last night. She didn’t drink too much at all last night, maybe two glasses at the most. Kuvira was not always around Korra, watching her. Asami didn’t want Korra to begin talking to someone important, considering how drunk she was. And she also didn’t want Korra to hurt herself. Asami didn’t know what would happen with the avatar drunk. Luckily, all Korra did was cling to Asami the entire night and throw up a few times, most of them made it into the toilet. One time didn’t, and Korra threw up in a vase.

Korra frowned slightly. "I am so sorry about that, Asami." her face was bright red. "I hardly ever drink, honestly."

Asami chuckled lightly. "Considering how wasted you were last night, I believe you. Doesn’t take a lot to get you drunk." she grabbed Korra’s hand, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. "Don’t worry about it, I didn’t mind spending time with you. Besides, you’re oddly adorably when you’re drunk."

They stood in silence for a little, just holding each other’s hand. Asami had to use every bit of strength she had not to close the small distance between them and kiss Korra. She wanted too. Oh, how she desperately wanted too. To feel those slightly chapped, yet soft lips against her’s again. She wanted nothing else more . . .

But that definitely would cross their limits. She cleared her throat, dropping Korra’s hand, and taking a step back.

"I should get going, actually. I have some paperwork I need to work through . . ." paperwork was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Korra shoved her hands in her pockets, nodding her head. "Right, right. Okay, well, I guess I’ll see you around?"

Asami nodded her head, pulling her coat back on. She smiled over at Korra. "Most definitely. Still got to teach you how to drive, right?"

Korra’s eyes widen with excitement. "You still want to do that?"

Asami nodded. She was slightly offended Korra would think she forgotten, or changed her mind. "Of course, Korra. You’re the avatar, master of all elements. You should know how to drive. Besides, it’s relaxing." she flipped her hair, almost regretting it knowing that was apart of their limits. These limits sucked.

Korra gave her her signature crooked grin. "Thank you, Asami. That would be . . . amazing."

Her heart fluttered and she held her outfit close. She slowly walked to the door. "Okay, so whenever you’re free, we can schedule something." she frown at herself. _Schedule something_? That sounded so formal.

Korra laughed, walking closer to Asami. "I’ll definitely schedule something with you. Or should I go through your assistant first?" Korra teased.

Asami rolled her eyes, giggling. "You know what I meant."

Korra was beginning to close the distance between them, which caused Asami’s heart to swell. "Sure—" there was a knock on her door, interrupting her. It caused Asami to jump.

Korra frowned slightly, passing Asami and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Kuvira. She looked between Korra and Asami, looking slightly confused, before her eyes set on the outfit in Asami’s hands. She quickly gave Korra a peck on the lips, and Asami internally cursed herself. A bit of her lipstick was still smudged on Korra’s lips. Oh spirits, she needed to get out of here quick. She clutched her outfit closer to her.

"Hey Asami." Kuvira said with a small smile. She turned to Korra. "How are you feeling? Did you take the pain killers I set aside for you?"

Asami couldn’t see this— see Korra be with Kuvira and pretend everything was okay. Nothing was okay. They both were just making out not fifteen minutes ago. And now Korra had her arm around Kuvira’s waist. This was going to be hard; keeping their infidelity a secret.

"Alright, I seem to have everything now. I should go to work now. Bye Korra, Kuvira." Asami said quickly, too quickly, walking out of Korra’s dorm.

She held her breath until she was outside. Clouds scattered the sky. She sighed heavily, feeling her eyes burn. Leaving the comfort and safety of Korra brought on the reality of what was really going on. They had cheated, a few times, and weren’t going to say anything about it. It definitely bothered Asami, and she knew her and Korra would have to talk about it again. She didn’t regret what her and Korra did, but she really wish it was under a different circumstance. She wished they had met long ago, so that if this would’ve happened, they’d at least both be single and could explore these feelings.

But Asami realized it was too late for them to start over. And now she had to live with the reality of their present lives. The fact that they both were in relationships with good people, but also had feelings for one another.

What they were going to do to solve it, Asami didn’t know. But she knew one thing for sure, these damn limits weren’t going to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to leave comments! They help motivate me so much to continue writing this story. I have a lot planned for this story, so please stick around and leave comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira makes a promise to herself
> 
> Opal has a not-so-brilliant idea
> 
> Asami puts an end to something
> 
> Korra is in deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry there was no chapter last week! I was gone on vacation, and then college got in the way, and then my job also did. And I am sorry this chapter is so short! It's sort of a filler in for what's to be coming . . .
> 
> Anyway, I am back and updates will hopefully be once a week like usual. If you want to keep track of updates, go check out my tumblr blog kuviraforevergirl if tumblr is your thing (:

Kuvira tugged down her sweater, grabbing her hair and pulling it in a messy bun. She looked around her dorm for her shoes. She didn’t need to drive to see Korra, she only lived right across the street. That is one of the plus of dating Korra. She wasn’t hard to reach. Once Kuvira found her shoes, she quickly slipped them on and was on her way to go see Korra.

Last night was a lot for Korra. Kuvira didn’t realize how much she had actually drank, but it was funny nonetheless. Korra was an interesting drunk. She rarely drank, so Kuvira had never seen how she would act when intoxicated. Though Korra was difficult to keep track of last night, whenever she was around, it always gave her a good laugh.

She even debated on staying with Korra last night, just to make sure she was okay. But she didn’t want Korra to wake up in a panic that they were in the same bed with no memory of how it happened. So she left a glass of water and some pain relievers on the table . . . even though she was sure Korra could probably heal her hangover using waterbending? Kuvira didn’t really know. She was an earthbender, not a waterbender.

Kuvira walked across the street and into Korra’s dorm building. She walked to the second floor, where Korra’s dorm was. She knocked on the door, wondering if Korra was even awake. It was late in the afternoon. She should be awake. Kuvira didn’t have to wait long until Korra answered the door. Kuvira paused for a moment seeing Asami. _Oh no_ , _did Korra break something at her house last night_? _Why is she here_? Kuvira then noticed the costume Korra wore last night in Asami’s arms. The confusion left her, and she walked in towards Korra, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Korra’s lips tasted like strawberry, which was a pleasant surprise. Korra wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Hey Asami." Kuvira said with a small smile. She turned to Korra, briefly checking her over. She didn’t look so hungover, which was a good sign. "How are you feeling? Did you take the pain killers I set aside for you?" it was difficult finding painkillers in Korra’s dorm, and she ended up having to just use Opal’s that she carries around with her.

"Alright, I seem to have everything now. I should go to work now. Bye Korra, Kuvira." Asami said quickly, too quickly, walking out of Korra’s dorm.

Kuvira stared after her, frowning heavily. Well, that wasn’t odd. She shook her head slightly, staring back at Korra. She wrapped her arms around her neck, smirking. "Last night really got to you, didn’t it."

Korra snorted, rolling her eyes. She released her arm from around Kuvira’s waist, breaking her hold around her neck. Her face was turning a bright red. Korra began walking towards her couch, taking a seat. "It did. Thanks for the painkillers."

Oh, so she had taken them. Good. Kuvira didn’t want her efforts to have gone to waste . . . She wanted to be there for Korra, and switching from friends to lovers was still something she was trying to figure out. Her and Korra were close friends, so she thought this would be easy, but instead being in a relationship with Korra has proven to be difficult on many occasions. She enjoys being with Korra, though. It’s just a new adjustment is all.

Kuvira eyed the coffee on the table, wondering if Korra has any more coffee brewing. "I can’t stay long. I have dance practice."

She sat down on the couch next to Korra. She shifted her position, so that she was facing Korra completely. She smiled softly at Korra, who seemed a lot better and sober than she did last night. She reached out to brush some of her hair out of her face. Korra flinched lightly at the touch, bouncing off of the couch. She seemed very jumpy. She rubbed her hands on her pants.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said quickly, rushing over to her bathroom. The jumpiness caused Kuvira to chuckle.

Kuvira stood up, walking over towards Korra’s kitchen. There was still some coffee in the pot, but it was cold. Kuvira frowned slightly. She’ll need to pick up some coffee along the way to dance practice. She debated on even going, being that she only got five hours of sleep last night. But she wasn’t the type of person to take days off just because of a little lack of sleep. She wasn’t the type of person to take any days off, regardless of what was going on in her personal life.

She walked back over to the livingroom. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. Korra was still in the bathroom, and she would have to be leaving soon. Kuvira walked towards the bathroom door, about to give it a knock when Korra opened the door and jumped. Kuvira snorted. Korra was being so jumpy today and she didn’t understand why. _Must be the hangover_ , she mused.

"I have to go." Kuvira leaned forward, giving Korra a light kiss on the lips. Korra was slightly tense in the response. Kuvira just shook her head, fighting a smile. "You sure you’re feeling okay? You seem pretty tense."

Korra gave her a small smile of assurance. "I’m fine . . . Last night is still taking a toll on me." she shrugged her shoulders. "I’ll see you around."

Kuvira frowned. _I’ll see you around_? Alright then. Korra was like every other human being with a hangover— not to be bothered with. Kuvira gave her another wave before walking out the door.

She would now make it her mission to not let Korra ever get wasted again.

____________________

Opal was still drunk. Yup. Totally plastered. Never stopped drinking since last night. Why should she? The woman she was in love with won’t ever love her back. She took another shot of vodka. Kuvira would never love her. Another shot. How was she just supposed to be okay with that? The answer the that was simple: alcohol. And lots of it.

Bolin frowned when he saw her. Opal sighed heavily, laying her head on her counter. She didn’t want to deal with Bolin right now. She loved him and was thankful for his friendship, but she didn’t want reason and logic right now, and she knew that’s what he was planning on giving her. Right now, she wanted to forget about Kuvira and her feelings for her.

"Opal, we need to talk." he grabbed the vodka off of the counter before she could react. "And you need to stop drinking."

Opal groaned heavily, burying her face in her folded arms on the counter. "You wouldn’t understand, Bolin. Not what I’m going through. For once, can . . . can we _please_ just not talk about her?" she mumbled.

Opal felt him rub her back. She wanted to cry. Wait— she was already crying. Yup. She couldn’t hold them back, not in this state of mind. She felt stupid. This was her fault. She should’ve told Kuvira how she felt sooner— maybe things would’ve be different. Or not. Maybe if she told Kuvira how she felt, Kuvira would’ve rejected her and she would’ve lost her best friend forever.

"I hate to see you this way, Op. If there’s anything I can do to somehow fix this, please tell me. I’ll even go knock Korra around if you want." he chuckled at that last sentence. He would never decline the opportunity to fight Korra. Of course, not in the serious way. He loved Korra.

Opal sighed heavily. There was nothing Bolin could do, but she appreciated the offer. It’s not like he could convince Korra and Kuvira to somehow break up, and then convince Kuvira to love Opal. That’s not how this would work.

Opal’s head snapped up, which caused it to throb and she suddenly felt dizzy. Once she reclaimed her senses, she looked over at Bolin. Well, there was one thing he could do for her.

"Date me." she slurred her words slightly, still not completely over the movement she just did, and also not sober.

Bolin snorted. He laughed so hard, he couldn’t even stand up straight. Opal frowned heavily, confused as to what is so funny about this. She is a catch after all. Why would dating her be so hilarious? If anything, she would help Bolin in the dating pool.

Bolin stopped laughing when he realized she was being serious. He’s face paled slightly and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wait— _what_?"

"Date me. We could make Kuvira jealous or something." she shrugged her shoulders. Would Kuvira even care?

Bolin frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don’t know, Opal . . . I am super flattered you would want to use me to make Kuvira jealous, and you know I’d do anything for you, but would this even be a good idea? Because it doesn’t feel like a good idea."

"It wouldn’t hurt to try, though, right?" Opal knew that this would somehow back fire on her, but at this moment, she didn’t care. She wanted Kuvira to feel her pain. Maybe this would do the trick.

Bolin sighed heavily. "Alright, I’ll do it. But we have to get our story straight."

Opal smiled widely, jumping up and squeezing Bolin into a platypus-bear hug. She didn’t care if the movements made her want to puke her guts up. She was happy, even if for the wrong reasons. "We can say it happened at the Halloween party. Just something that felt right."

"Alright! Yeah, people will believe us. I mean, we are best friends after all." he nudged her while wiggling his eyebrows. "So, when do you want to start?"

Opal sat back down slowly, afraid anymore movements were going to make her hurl. "Tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep and try not to puke everywhere." Opal closed her eyes when she rested her head against the cool surface of her counter top. "Also, remind me to call Asami when I’m sober."

"Okay. What for?"

"I want to thank her for throwing an awesome party. And also invite her to have lunch with me tomorrow."

" . . . . Okay . . . But why?" she could hear the frown of confusion in his voice.

Opal slightly smiled. "I just want to get closer with her is all." and that was the truth. She wanted to befriend Asami, and not because she’s dating Mako and is basically apart of their group now. There’s just something about Asami she could relate with. Besides, she didn’t know if Asami had a lot of friends, and she personally knew what it felt like to be isolated. She wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.

"Will do, sweetums." he said with a laugh.

____________________

"I don’t get it. I thought we were doing fine."

Asami sighed heavily, running her fingers through her silky hair. She has been talking to Mako for the last hour, trying to break up with him, but he hasn’t seem to grasp it yet. She didn’t want to hurt him. He was a good person. But she wasn’t into him. Not the way she thought she was. And since everything that has happened with Korra, she needed to clear her . . . everything.

"You know we haven’t been doing fine, Mako." she said softly.

He sighed, but nodded his head, looking like he was finally understanding what she was saying. "Can I ask you something, then?"

Asami sat up straight. "Of course. Anything. You know that, Mako."

He fiddled with his fingers in his lap nervously. He looked more awkward than he usually did, which was really saying something. "Did you love me?" he frowned heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, of course you didn’t. We weren’t even dating that long."

Asami forced a small smile on her face. "To answer your question anyway, no, I didn’t."

Mako nodded his head. "Is it because of me?"

Asami’s eyes widened and she immediately reached out to him, taking his hands from his lap into her own. "Of course not, Mako." she said with certainty. "You are an amazing person. We just didn’t work out. It doesn’t mean it’s because of you." it most definitely wasn’t just because of him.

Mako nodded his head again, sighing. "I only ask because when Korra and I broke up, I felt like it was her fault and not mine. But over the years, I haven’t done that well with women. And then I got with you and thought I could do better . . . But here I am again, going through another break up."

Asami released his hands, giving his shoulder a supporting squeeze. "I don’t know what to really say about all of that, Mako. Maybe you just haven’t found the right person yet? They’ll come some day."

Mako stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. "Well, thank you for being so . . . kind about this. I’ve had some ugly break ups in the past, but this one was really mellow." he smiled slightly. "Can we at least still be friends?"

Asami stood up with him, nodding her head with a smile. "Of course, Mako! I wouldn’t want it any other way." she immediately regretted the words right as they came out.

This made Mako laugh. "Oh, I know, you don’t have to tell me twice." he gave her an awkward side hug, but nothing more awkward then he usually is. "I’ll see you around then, Asami. Take care."

She walked him out of her mansion, letting out a big sigh of relief once the door was shut. That didn’t go as worst as she thought it was. She knew Korra would have her head once she found out, but she didn’t care about that. She wasn’t about to drag Mako along with her while she felt this . . . _way_ . . . about Korra.

What really upsets her is that she couldn’t tell Mako the entire truth. Though cheating with Korra had nothing to do with their break up, it was still something she didn’t want to keep to herself. Mako had a right to know that she had kissed Korra at the Halloween party . . . and then made out with her for pretty much most of the morning today.

_Ugh_! Why did she have to feel this way about Korra? It was irritating. And depressing. She didn’t want to like Korra. Korra was taken by someone who seemed really nice and treated her with a lot of respect. But noooooooo, she had to have this _stupid_ crush towards _stupid_ Korra and everything was just so _stupid_!

But when she got a text from Korra saying if tomorrow would be a good day to practice driving, she couldn’t help but smile like an idiot and tell her yes.

_______________

Korra had done it now. She really messed up. She woke up this morning feeling incredibly guilty for kissing Asami, and then Asami came over and they made out. She liked Asami. _A lot_. But she was with Kuvira, who she also liked. How could that be possible? How could she like _two people_ at the same time? And what was she going to do about it?

Being with Asami . . . it felt nice. Refreshing, even. Something new and exciting. She never felt this way towards Kuvira, but she’s known Kuvira longer. They have a big history together . . . But then why did she have this sudden desire to do so much more with Asami, than she has ever thought about doing with Kuvira? She didn’t understand her feelings. They just frustrated her.

Of course everything with Asami had to stop. They both knew that. It saddened Korra, because kissing Asami was fun and felt really nice. And then she wanted to punch herself for _even feeling this way_! No. She needed to be a loyal girlfriend. She needed to be there for Kuvira, the way Kuvira is there for her.

Also, she didn’t want to ruin her friendship she developed with Kuvira.

So now she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and hoping everything would just go back to normal. She would be a good girlfriend to Kuvira, not think about kissing Asami, and just go on to focusing on her own life. She would develop a friendship with Asami, of course. Now that she was in her life, there was no going back.

Besides, she didn’t want things to go back to _completely_ normal.

So tomorrow when she would hang out with Asami, it would be professional and none of them would cross any lines and they will remain friends.

Yup. This was definitely going to work.

Or not.

No, it had too.

Korra groaned, closing her eyes. _Stupid_ crush she had on Asami! _Stupid_ drunk her for kissing Asami. _Stupid_ sober her for making out with Asami. _Stupid_ Asami for being perfect in every single way imaginable.

Yup. She was definitely in deep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short and not even that good . . . I don't know. It's a filler in chapter for what's the come. There will be a lot of those, but this is the shortest they'll ever get! The big "shit hits the fan" is coming, but I need to build it up and throw a few things in there or it won't make any sense! 
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE continue to leave comments. I want to know that people are actually still reading this and are into it. I try to respond back to every comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is beginning a new chapter in her life
> 
> Opal is making new friends
> 
> Kuvira is pissed off
> 
> Asami is.... still frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, a wonderful artist drew Kuvira and Opal dressed as Shady Shin and Two-Toed Ping! You can visit my page @kuviraforevergirl to check out the art, or their page @kuvopal to check it out. It's really amazing!
> 
> A long one guys! Hope you enjoy (:
> 
> Also, I read every single one of your comments, I just don't answer back those that I don't really have an answer too. Sometimes I want to respond back with what I have planned, but that'll spoil everything! I still read the comments, so please please PLEASE continue to leave them!

"It’s good to have you back on the island, Korra. Things were beginning to—"

"Get dull?" Korra raised her eyebrows, wearing her signature grin.

Tenzin huffed. "Definitely not that. But the children did miss you around. And so did I." he gave her a small smile.

Korra stood in the middle of her old room. She hasn’t lived on Air Temple Island since she began college, something Tenzin never liked. He thought she could be personally taught her studies, since being the avatar and mastering that was more important than anything else. _Of course he_ would be ecstatic to have her back on the island where he can keep a close eye on her.

Korra didn’t mind, though. Tenzin was like father figure to her. While her parent’s were far away down South, she had him down here, in Republic City. She loved Tenzin, and has always been connected to him and his family. Maybe it’s because she’s known him since she was born, or because his father is her past life.

It felt weird to be back in her old room, though. She felt young again. When she was confused and arrogant, more tempered. When she blindly dated Mako, and was on a Pro-Bending team. During that time, she had to deal with Amon and the Equalist. She shuddered lightly at the thought. She was so young and naive back then. She didn’t realize how dangerous it was being the avatar.

But Amon wasn’t the first person against her she had to deal with. After him came her uncle and Vattu. The only good that fought brought the world are the new airbenders, other than that, all that fight did was sever her connection to her past lives and make her not trust people so easily.

Tenzin put a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. Before he could say anything, though, three little airbenders ran in the room tackling Korra to the floor with hugs. Well— they weren’t so _little_ anymore.

"KORRA YOU’RE BACK!" they all said in unison.

Korra grunted, but squeezed them into a platypus-bear hug. These three kids always made her emotional. She’s been through so much with them. She sat up, laughing as they all were saying exciting things at the same time. She wouldn’t even pretend to know what they were saying. Little Rohan was here as well, waiting by his father. She gave him a wave, gesturing for him to come over here. Excitedly, he ran towards her, jumping on her. This was her family.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Alright kids, don’t smother her now. It’s not like she never visited when she moved out." but he was smiling at the sight of his children loving Korra.

The kids got off of Korra. She was still laughing as she stood up, holding Rohan in her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder, sucking him thumb. A habit Pema and Tenzin have been trying to break, since they didn’t like an almost-four-year-old sucking his thumb. But Korra thought it was adorable and it reminded her of when he was just a baby. She stared down at them all. But before she could say anything, Tenzin interrupted.

"Why don’t we let Korra unpack her stuff and settle down, shall we?" all of his children groaned. "Now now, you all know it’s time for your morning meditation."

Jinora lingered behind when they all exited the room. Korra had handed Rohan back to Tenzin, sorry for the poor kid who had to meditate. Well, she likes to meditate and knows it’s an important part of being an airbender, but the kid is only a toddler. He sleeps the entire time anyway. Just like Meelo, even though Meelo shouldn’t anymore at his age.

Korra walked over to her luggage, unpacking her clothes into the empty drawers. It felt good to be back, nonetheless. She was sad to not be in college anymore, and no longer on the soccer team. She hasn’t really talked about it with any of her friends yet. But she felt relieved and less stressed, and that was the point of it all.

"So, you’re done with college then?" Jinora asked her.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I got a lot out of it. I was there for almost three years after all." she smiled over at her. "What about you?"

Jinora smiled. "You know I only attended school to learn more about airbender history. I wanted to see what outsiders are learning, verses what insiders learn." she shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Does Kuvira know you aren’t going to school anymore?"

Korra shook her head. "None of them do." she felt bad for not saying anything about it, but she also didn’t know what exactly too say. This was her life, her decision. What did it do to them? Everything would still be the same. She would just be focusing on her avatar duties more. And she would have more free time.

"Don’t you have a soccer game tomorrow? And aren’t you the captain?"

Korra’s eyes widened slightly. "Oh, no!" she groaned heavily. Of course she knew she wouldn’t be on the soccer team anymore, and she knew she wouldn’t be captain anymore, but this was something she definitely should’ve mentioned to Kuvira since she will now be captain of the team. Now she just felt rude. "Yeah, I probably should’ve mentioned something."

Jinora smiled over at her. "It’s okay, Korra. Nobody is going to be upset with you." she frowned slightly. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Korra frowned at the random question. "Yeah, I’m fine." she said confused.

Jinora nodded her head slowly. She laughed, shaking her head. "I’m sorry, I just feel a lot of emotions coming from you. Have you been meditating often?"

Korra froze. She was always surprised by her spiritual connection with Jinora. Ever since battling Vattu, her and Jinora were closer than ever. Seriously. She could sense whenever Korra was upset or blocked emotionally. Right now, with all that Korra has been doing, she is emotionally frustrated. She didn’t want to lie to Jinora about anything, but she couldn’t mention what was really bothering her: that she cheated on Kuvira with Asami, who she liked a lot.

"With leaving school and everything, I’ve just been feeling a little stress but nothing major."

Jinora nodded her head, understanding. "Want to come meditate?"

Korra shook her head. "Maybe later. I have to finish unpacking, and then I’m meeting Asami this afternoon."

"Asami? As in Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries?"

Korra nodded her head. A strong title. "The very one."

"So you don’t hate her anymore?" she laughed lightly. "I only ask because Kuvira was worried you’d hate her forever."

Korra frowned heavily. Kuvira has spoken to Jinora about Asami and her? Why? When? Was she suspicious about something? "She did?"

Jinora nodded her head. "A few days ago at dance practice. But everything seems fine now, since you don’t hate Asami after all."

Oh. They talked before the Halloween party. So there would be no suspicions from Kuvira during that time, since nothing was actually going on between her and Asami. Korra shook her head, grinning. "No, Asami is a very wonderful person. I get along with her well."

Jinora smiled at that. "You should invite her to dinner sometime! I’d love to meet her. We all would, though I believe my father is already acquainted with her."

"I think she would like that." maybe tonight if she wasn’t busy? Asami was always busy, usually, but she did free most of her schedule to teach Korra how to drive today. "I’ll ask her today."

"Perfect!" they both heard Tenzin calling her name. Jinora sighed lightly, but smiled. "I should go meditate." she walked over to Korra, giving her a quick hug. "It’s good to have you back here, Korra. We all really missed you." and then she was out the door before Korra could say anything.

Yeah, it definitely felt good to be home.

______________

Opal was lost. Yup. Very much so. She walked around the lobby floor of Future Industries for the fifth time, not sure who to go to for help. There’s were so many people around. She felt like an idiot, holding a bag of food and drinks in her hand, having no clue where the hell she was supposed to go. She didn’t realize finding Asami would be this hard.

Finally, a petite girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes approached her with a smile. She wore a black and red outfit with the Future Industries logo on the sleeve. This looked similar to the costume Korra wore for Halloween, except this girl wore a black pencil skirt instead of pants.

"Hello Miss, do you need some help?" she asked in a friendly tone. She had her hands folded in front of her.

Opal nodded her head, finally relieved to get some help. "I’m looking for Asami . . . er . . . Sato. Asami Sato." she cleared her throat, feeling awkward. Maybe she should just call Asami to meet her somewhere, instead of surprise her at her own work.

The petite woman looked surprised for a moment, but collected herself quickly. "Do you have an appointment with Miss Sato?" she raised one eyebrow.

Opal bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "No . . . Should I have done that? I am a friend of her’s I didn’t know . . ."

The petite woman sighed lightly. "Follow me, please."

She walked down the hall to an elevator. She got on, turning around to face Opal, who was trying her best to keep up with this woman without dropping the food she was carrying. She stood next to the girl, feeling uncomfortable. She didn’t even know her name. And that kind attitude quickly vanished once she mentioned Asami. Does she not like Asami? No, that was crazy. She worked here after all. Was Asami a mean boss, then? That might explain the way she’s suddenly acting . . . Or maybe Asami always gets "admirers" who claim to be her friend, and aren’t.

The elevator ride wasn’t long at all, and once the doors opened she was glad to be done with the ride. They were on a completely new floor. There was a waiting room, with a bunch of chairs and the latest magazines. This floor was less crowded, and down the hall was a big desk with two ladies behind it. One of them was one the phone, the other was writing down something.

The petite woman walked all the way down the hall towards the women. One of them looked up at them. She had long, thin brown hair, and glasses. The other, who was writing down something, had red curly hair. She didn’t acknowledge them. The petite woman stopped at the desk.

"Is Miss Sato in her office? She has a . . . _visitor_." suddenly, Opal didn’t feel so welcomed anymore.

The brunette held up a finger, grabbing the phone she was just on. She dials a number, waiting for a few seconds. She just nods her head, hanging up the phone. She gives them a warm smile. "Miss Sato is in the garage." she glanced down at her watch. "She is leaving in about forty-five minutes, so you better catch her before she goes."

Opal’s eyes brightened up. The garage? She knew where that was. Oh, hopefully she wasn’t interrupting any serious work. Maybe she should just wait until she is off? But if Asami Sato is taking time off, it has to be for something important. So now is a good enough time as any other time.

Opal wanted to escort herself down to the garage, but the petite woman who’s name she still hasn’t received, turned around and coldly gestured for Opal to follow her. Back on the elevator they were, and it was more uncomfortable than the first time. Opal shifted from one foot to the other on the entire way down, wanting to leave this woman’s presence as quickly as possible.

Once the doors were open, Opal wanted to burst out of there. But she kept her cool and followed the woman down a hall. It was getting louder, and the layout was different than the inside of Future Industries. She opened the door, her footsteps echoing off of the concrete floors. She approached someone from behind, who Opal immediately recognized to be Asami. She wore a black and red outfit, jacket and pants. She had her long hair tied back, and she wore goggles. At first, she looked frustrated to be interrupted, but once she caught sight of Opal, a warm smile immediately spread across her face.

"Opal! What a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked as she removed her goggles. The petite woman was long gone now, once she put together that Opal really does know Asami personally, and she isn’t some random admirer.

Opal held up the bag of food, and the tray where there drinks are. "I brought you lunch. I didn’t know if you already ate or not, but I thought I would surprise you." she smiled.

Asami stared at the food, and the back to Opal, looking like something upset her for a moment. She took a deep breath, letting out a breathy laugh. "I’m sorry." she immediately said, before Opal could ask what’s the matter. "It’s just . . . nobody has ever done this before. It’s nice."

Opal let out a sigh of relief, holding to food out to Asami. She walked over to an empty table, taking a seat on top of it. She was glad Asami was happy to see her. So this surprise was a good one. "It seems you get a lot of admirers here, no?"

Asami leaned against the table, shrugging her shoulders. "Just a bunch of creeps, if I’m being honest with you." she picked up her chop sticks, grabbing some noodles. She took a few bites before speaking again. "Sorry, I haven’t eaten since breakfast. Sometimes I forget to eat when I am deep in a project."

Opal’s eyebrows raised slightly. "Oh, I’m sorry if I intruded?"

Asami shook her head. "No, not at all. Today is more of a slow day for me, but my mind is always running with new ideas. Thank you for this, Opal. Really."

Opal smiled. "What else are friends for?" she nudged Asami playfully. "I’m glad I caught you before you left."

Asami nodded her head, glancing down at her watch. "Yeah, I do have somewhere to be in about thirty minutes." she shrugged her shoulders, smiling slightly. "I have to teach Korra how to drive."

Opal snorted, almost chocking on her noodles. "Korra is an awful driver! Be careful." she laughed, shaking her head. "She may be the master of all four elements, but driving is not one of her fortes."

Asami laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "A few lessons with me, and she’ll be driving like a a professional." she sounded sure of herself. That was the Asami Sato attitude, Opal guessed. Always so certain. Well, she is the CEO of such a popular company. She has to have that kind of confidence.

"So you and Korra are friends now?" she asked, even though Korra has been very friendly to Asami. She was at the Halloween party, and now they were spending the afternoon together. Like everyone else must feel, she’s just glad Korra is getting along with Asami. They seem like they would get along well.

Asami nodded her head, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she stared at her noodles, avoiding eye contact with Opal. "Yeah, we’re just friends . . . you know . . . friends . . . Uh . . ." she laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry, lost in thought. Yeah, Korra and I are friends. She told me she didn’t like me before because she thought I was prissy. But then she actually got to know me, and now her and I get along just fine."

Opal smiled, more at Asami’s unraveled reaction than anything else. "Well, I’m glad." she took another bite of her noodles, finishing them off. "Oh! I also want to thank you for throwing such a great Halloween party. I may have gotten wasted, but it was really fun." she giggled.

Asami laughed, too. "You and Korra both, though you are a much more calmer drunk than Korra is."

"Korra doesn’t drink. Ever. I do have the occasional drink here and there. Also, I am a Beifong. We handle our alcohol well. You should see my mother and Aunt Lin drink. They seem completely sober, even after drinking an entire bottle of your strongest liquor." she shook her head. "It’s almost a talent."

"I can handle alcohol pretty well, too. But I don’t think I would ever want to see Chief Beifong drunk."

"Yeah, that would be quite unprofessional." Opal jumped off of the bench. "I have to go. I have an afternoon class that starts in fifteen minutes." she cleaned up her mess.

"Thank you for this, Opal. It was really kind of you. I enjoyed it a lot." she said with a warm smile.

Opal nodded her head, smiling back. "I’ll see you around, Asami. Maybe we could do this often?"

"Yes, please."

Opal walked herself out of Future Industries, feeling giddy. Lunch with Asami was a success. She would do it more often, so that her and Asami could continue getting close. She also liked how Asami and Korra were getting closer . . . Secretly, they do make a good pairing, she thought with a smile.

_______________

Kuvira was pissed. Korra hadn’t shown up to school, nor soccer practice. When she went to her dorm, nobody was there. Not that Korra wasn’t home, but _nobody_ was there. It was vacant. Korra was gone, and she had no idea where the hell she was.

She held her phone tightly in her hand. She might break it with all the anger she was feeling. Korra had finally sent her a text, saying that she wasn’t attending school anymore, which meant she wasn’t on the team either. Kuvira was now captain. But she didn’t care about any of that! Her girlfriend didn’t tell her she was leaving school. Her girlfriend didn’t tell her _anything_! And she couldn’t get a hold of Korra right now, which angered her even more.

She ran next to Mako, hoping training would take away some of her anger, but it just fueled it even more. She needed to speak with Korra. No, _yell_ at her. Yes, that would make her feel a lot better. Why would her own girlfriend keep something like this from her? Like it wasn’t even important information. And forget the girlfriend part— her and Korra are best friends. Well, they used to be. Before they started dating.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked on their third lap.

"Did you know Korra isn’t in school anymore?" she blurted out.

Mako’s eyebrows raised with surprise. "What? No, I didn’t know. Why did she drop out?"

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. She doesn’t tell me a lot of things." she sighed heavily, her eyebrows pushing together. "Was she like this when she dated you?"

Mako’s eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. " _What_ — Uh, I don’t know. That was a long time ago. We were young."

Kuvira shook her head. "Korra is just . . . It’s good, most of the time, dating her. We don’t have many problems, and maybe that’s because we’re still getting the hang of being in a relationship. But this . . . this just angers me because why wouldn’t she tell me? Or any of us that she decided to drop out of college?"

Mako shrugged his shoulders. "I’m not sure. Maybe she felt . . . I don’t know, like she’d be burdening us with something? Korra is stubborn, but she isn’t selfish. There’s something deeper here, and you just need to talk about it with her." he shrugged his shoulders again.

Kuvira sighed. She didn’t feel so angry anymore. The cold air was stinging her cheeks. Maybe Mako was right? Korra wasn’t selfish. She always put others before herself most of the time. And that must have to do with being the avatar and all, but it was also just a quality of her’s. She would get to talk with her soon. Maybe tomorrow— no, she had a game tomorrow and classes all day. She didn’t know when she would be talking with Korra again, but it will eventually happen and she can finally understand why Korra would keep her in the dark about dropping out.

"Don’t think Korra doesn’t care, because she does."

Kuvira smiled slightly. "Thanks Mako . . . I didn’t mean to vent about it. I just . . . Korra sometimes drives me mad." she laughed, shaking her head. She didn’t mean to be talking to Mako about Korra. They were exes once upon a time.

"It’s okay, Kuvira. You can vent about Korra. I don’t mind." he smiled softly at her.

"Enough with Korra and I. How are you and Asami doing?"

Mako’s face fell. "She broke up with me." he said glumly.

Kuvira’s eyes widened. A million questions ran through her head. "Why? When? How?"

Mako frowned. "She said we weren’t connecting that well anymore, and I couldn’t really argue with her. We weren’t. And it was yesterday, at her house. We talked about it for a little over an hour. It was actually . . . okay . . . She was nice about it."

Kuvira frowned. Poor Mako. She didn’t know he and Asami were having problems. They seemed . . . Well, okay, they didn’t seem like the type of people to get together, but she thought it was working out? Kuvira guess when people are so different from one another, they can’t be in a good relationship no matter how hard they try.

"How about after this you and I go get some drinks? We need to spent time together, just you and I." she said with a hopeful smile.

Mako smiled at that. "Yeah, sure. But I don’t want to get drunk."

Kuvira snorted. "Neither do I. You think I want to be hungover with a game tomorrow?"

Mako laughed at that. "I suppose not." his smile soften. "Thank you, Kuvira. I really needed this."

"Anytime, Mako. We’re friends. But too bad you’ll never be as fast as me." and with that, she took off sprinting.

_________________

"CLUTCH! CLUTCH!" Asami yelled, gripping the passenger seat.

Korra slammed on the brakes, sending them both forward, their seatbelts catching them and slamming them back down against their seats. Korra’s knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel. Asami took a calming breath, looking over at her with a smile.

"That was better."

Korra shook her head slowly, releasing the steering wheel. "No, that wasn’t." she sighed heavily. "Why can’t I get this right? I panic every time I am behind the wheel!" she said with frustration.

Asami lightly touched her shoulder. "Don’t be so scared, Korra. This is a closed track. I am right here if anything goes wrong." she gave her a supportive smile. "Just go slow. Get familiar with the car. There is no rush." she removed her hand. "Ready to try again?"

Korra inhaled deeply, nodding her head. "Let’s do it."

She pushed down on the gas peddle with light pressure. The car began to move at a slow pace. As the minutes began the pass, Korra felt more comfortable going a little faster. Asami smiled. She was now driving a regular speed, remaining very calm about it all. She was actually doing it! Korra was actually driving! And Asami didn’t feel the need to jump out of the car.

"Good job, Korra! You’re driving." Asami said excitedly.

Korra flashed her crooked grin, but kept her eyes focused on the empty road in front of them. "Well, you’re a really good teacher."

Asami blushed at that. She looked away. "You can pull over right there." she pointed. "I think we should take a break for a little while."

Korra did as she was told. Right when the keys were out of the ignition, Korra was out of the car. Asami slowly got out, staring over at Korra. She looked relieved to not have to be driving anymore. Asami walked over to her, patting her back. The gesture felt awkward, but she went with it anyway.

"I’m really proud of you, Korra. For someone who had no knowledge of driving, you did really well today." positive reinforcement. She felt that worked well with Korra while she was teaching her how to drive.

Asami would have a lot of time to help Korra with driving, since Korra was no longer in school anymore. She didn’t have too many things occupying her time. Though, Asami was always working, she could at least have Korra try and work around her schedule, instead of both of them trying to work around each other’s.

Korra shifted on her feet, shrugging her shoulders. "I think sticking to Naga as my transportation is safer for the world." she laughed, which sounded like music to Asami’s ears.

"Well, it still wouldn’t hurt to know how to drive." she actually didn’t mind if Korra didn’t want to learn how to drive anymore. She just still wanted a reason to see her.

"Hey, would you like to come to dinner at Air Temple Island tonight?" Korra asked once they got inside the mansion.

Asami froze. What was she doing? They were supposed to remain friends . . . that’s why they put limits up . . . wasn’t this passing a limit? "Uh . . ."

Korra arched one eyebrow at her. Then her eyes widened. "Oh. _Oh_! No, not like . . . a . . . er . . . date or anything." she frowned at herself.

Asami exhaled lightly. She didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath. She smiled. "Sure, I would love too." everyone was being so kind to her lately. It felt nice. She’d been feeling lonely for such a long time now.

They sat down on her couch in the livingroom. They sat on opposite ends of each other, knowing very well what happens when they sit closely together. To remain friends, they needed to respect these stupid limits they’ve set up. But Korra looked so gorgeous with wind blown hair, and her arms were exposed even though it was cold outside. Asami bit down on her bottom lip, looking down at her own hands in her lap.

"So, I broke up with Mako." it had to come out eventually.

"Why?" Korra sounded angry.

Asami met her eyes. She _looked_ angry. "It’s not because of what happened between us. Mako and I . . . We weren’t working anymore."

Korra sighed heavily. "Asami . . . What if someone suspects something? Did you tell him you cheated on him?"

Asami shook her head. "No, I didn’t. Of course I didn’t, Korra, because I also understand that someone might suspect something." she folded her arms across her chest. "Which is stupid."

Korra frowned. "Why would it be stupid? I think people would definitely suspect something between us."

Asami arched an eyebrow. "We haven’t really flirted with each other in public, I think we’re fine." she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, two girls can be friends with each other without people thinking they’re into each other."

" . . . But we are into each other, Asami."

"I know that!" she sighed heavily. Limits. "Korra, I broke up with Mako for my own personally happiness, okay? It had nothing to do with you and us. I didn’t tell him I cheated on him, even though I would like him to know. But I didn’t. And I won’t. You want us to stay quiet about this, so we are." she didn’t mean to snap at Korra, but sometimes these limits were frustrating.

"You _want_ people to know?" she asked with heavy disbelief.

"Well, yes." she shook her head, staring over at Korra. "I don’t want to talk about it, Korra. I just want to . . . sit here with you and enjoy the rest of the night."

Korra looked upset. "I’m sorry, Asami."

Asami frowned. "Why are you apologizing?" she didn’t want Korra to feel bad about this. All she wanted was to work on this friendship.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I never meant for all of . . . _this_ . . . when I kissed you."

Asami stared back down at her hands. "No, it’s okay, Korra." she met her eyes again, slightly smiling. "I don’t regret what happened between us."

Korra flashed her crooked grin. That stupid grin she wanted to kiss so desperately. "I don’t either." the grin faded away. "Which is really upsetting, since I am in a relationship."

 _Yeah_ , _you_ _don_ ’ _t_ _have to remind me twice_. "It’s okay, Korra. We’re friends. And this is . . . nice." she was lying right through her own teeth. What she wanted to do was jump on Korra and kiss her everywhere. "Driving today was very nice. And dinner tonight sounds lovely."

What sounds lovely is kissing Korra.

 _No_ , _you can_ ’ _t think that about Korra_.

 _Well_ , _maybe you can think that a little_.

Limits didn’t have to exist in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Mako and Kuvira are not going to date. They're literally just pals! Needed to point that out before people start shipping them... I mean, you can ship them, but they're not going to be together in my story!
> 
> And I still have a lot planned. A lot. So please continue to stick around, please share this story around if you can, and please continue to leave comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out something they probably shouldn't know, but now they do, and it's either going to ruin something, or make things better.... they were still unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did HC Opal to be a lesbian and not bisexual, but this is just for this story. Also, sorry this chapter took so long. I have school and work to deal with, so I keep trying to write this in my free time. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Please, please leave comments. I need to know how you guys feel about the story.

Opal smacked Bolin’s hand away from her hip. He just laughed, pulling her into a big side hug. Pretending to be his girlfriend was— well, it wasn’t horrible. It was just like continuing to be his best friend, but when around their friends, especially that stupid girl with green eyes and perfect black hair and a body sculpted to perfection, they had to act affectionate towards each other. Most of the time, it was like they were living their personal inside joke . . . which they kind of were.

Drunk Opal thoughts were not always best planned out, but this one had to do . . . something. What hurt Opal the most to think about was if Kuvira didn’t even care. That would be it. That would be the final straw. If she didn’t care, then Opal would let her go. Truly, this time. She would move back to Zaofu next semester, because it’d be a lot easier to let Kuvira go when she didn’t have to see her constantly. Besides, the only reason she came to Republic City was to be around Kuvira. Of course, she loves the friends she made. She loves Bolin. But this wasn’t her home.

Opal groaned, grabbing Bolin’s hand that went down to her hip again, gripping it in her own. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he looked completely innocent, like he wasn’t doing anything wrong. But the glint in his green eyes showed that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Keep your hands above my waist, please."

Bolin snorted. "We’re dating, right? Don’t you want people to actually believe it?"

Bolin did make a good point. They were close, so their friends wouldn’t assume anything unless they were all over each other. And though Opal didn’t want to be all over Bolin, she had to put up a good act or else this wouldn’t work. And she really needed this to work. At least they’ve had a few weeks of practice, but so far they haven’t been comfortable doing this in front of their friends. Now they were, since they both feel they’ve got it down now.

Before Opal could respond back to Bolin, Kuvira and Mako came walking around the corner. Opal’s throat hitched in her throat when she saw Kuvira. She looked beautiful, as always. She was wearing a black sweater and black pants. Green was the first color Opal loved to see on Kuvira, but black was the second . . . It made her look so . . . _sexy_. There wasn’t any other word that would describe it. She was also glad to see Kuvira without Korra, though it did raise her question about where Korra was. First she drops out of college, and then she’s MIA.

Both Mako and Kuvira slowly stopped in their tracks as they saw Bolin and Opal, who’s arms were around each other. Opal inhaled deeply, forcing a big smile on her face. She waved enthusiastically at Kuvira and Mako.

"You both ready to get some lunch?" Opal frowned slightly. "Is Korra and Asami not joining us? I did invite them."

"I think Korra said something about having to do something with Tenzin this afternoon, so she had to cancel. Is that right, Kuvira?" Mako said, staring at Kuvira for confirmation.

But Kuvira looked like she didn’t even hear what Mako just said. She had her arms folded across her chest, her eyes narrowly staring at Opal and Bolin. A small, unenthusiastic, smile appeared on her face. "What’s going on here?" she gestured between Opal and Bolin.

Opal raised an eyebrow, her heart pounding in her chest. "What is what?" she glanced over at Bolin. "Oh! This, you mean?" Kuvira nodded her head, not looking amused. Opal smiled, mostly at Kuvira’s reaction. "Bolin and I are dating."

"Woah, really? Bro, why didn’t you tell me? I kind of figured you two would end up together. You both are close." Mako said.

Kuvira snorted. She never looked away from Opal. "I don’t believe it."

Opal frowned. "Why not?" was she not being convincing enough? She tightened her grip on Bolin, glancing up at him. Without even thinking about it, she stood on her toes, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. She wanted to burst out into laughter, but she bit her bottom lip instead, holding it back.

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders. She looked tense. Opal was hoping this was coming from some form of jealously. "Well, fine, then. Congrats." she gave them both a tight smile.

Opal patted her shoulder, harder than she meant too. "Don’t you concern yourself over my relationship, ‘Vira." she paused slightly, knowing how much Kuvira hated being called "Vira". She wasn’t a fan of nicknames. "Why don’t you just worry about your own. Where did you say Korra was again?"

Kuvira frowned. "She’s busy. Let’s just eat, okay? I don’t want to talk about any relationships anymore."

Bolin wrapped both his arms around Kuvira and Opal, standing in the middle of them. Something Opal was glad for. The tension between her and Kuvira right now could be cut with a knife. "Aw, but don’t you wanna know how I, the marvelous Bolin, won over little Opal’s heart?"

Kuvira snorted, her good mood returning. Leave it to Bolin to lighten the mood. "I assumed it would be Opal to win your heart over." she said as she sat down. "Opal is, after all, a hopeless romantic."

Opal snorted. "I am not." that was a lie. She most definitely was. But the only person she’s ever wanted to romance was sitting right across from her. She smiled, glad the tension between her and Kuvira has dissipated. Opal turned to Bolin. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too." Kuvira immediately said, standing up with Opal.

The two of them silently walked to the bathroom. Opal suddenly felt stressed. Was Kuvira still angry? She glanced over at her. She didn’t look angry, but Kuvira was a silent killer with her feelings. She could pretend everything is fine and dandy, and then strike when you’re not paying attention.

Once they got into the bathroom, Kuvira checked each stall, making sure they were empty. She walked to the bathroom door, locking it. She turned to Opal, putting her hands on her hips.

" _What the hell Opal_?" she whispered in an angry tone.

Opal flinched, her eyes widening. "What?" she gasped.

"So of all a sudden you’re straight? You’ve never liked boys in you’re entire life. And Bolin! You and him were never romantic, and all of a sudden you want _me_ to believe you two have been in love this entire time?" she was whispering, but she could as well been yelling at Opal, that’s how it felt.

Opal narrowed her eyes at her. "Why do _you_ care so much? Seriously, my romantic life is _none_ of your business last time I checked." she said through her teeth.

Kuvira glared at her. "We’ve known each other basically our entire lives. You tell me everything. But lately you’ve been so distant. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Opal matched her glare. "You really don’t get it, do you? I—" she stopped herself, shaking her head. No way was she going to tell Kuvira her true feelings like this. Not in a bathroom while they were arguing. She inhaled deeply. "Sometimes I wonder if we ever were as close as I thought." and with that, she unlocked the door and left Kuvira alone in the bathroom.

___________________

Korra hopped off of the table she was sitting on, walking over towards Asami, who was working on the engine of a Sato Mobile. She wore a white tank top, and black pants. Her long, silky hair, was tied back in a low ponytail. She had grease on her arms and t-shirt. She looks gorgeous, to say the least. Korra stayed a good distance from her, so not to do something that’ll just push them both further into guilt . . . but oh, how she desperately wanted to do something to her.

Asami stood up straight, stretching. She set down her tools, leaning against the car. She had beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Korra quickly looked at her feet, swallowing hard. She suddenly felt warm wearing Asami’s Future Industries jacket. She didn’t really need to wear it in the first place, since it was already warm in Asami’s garage, and since Korra was always warm, but she didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to be engulfed in Asami’s lovely scent.

"Sorry if I’m boring you. This engine has been bothering me, and I really need to get this design done by the end of this week to begin displaying it to the big dogs." she laughed lightly, which was the most beautiful sound Korra ever heard. She shrugged her shoulders. "We can do something you want to do now. I can come back to this later."

What Korra wanted to do right now is kiss Asami . . . everywhere . . . but limits. _Limits_. _Damn_. Korra inhaled deeply, walking closer to the engine. She had no idea what she was looking at, exactly, but it looked slightly smaller than the other engines scattered around Asami’s garage. She had her hands behind her back, worried if she were to let them roam free, they’d roam all over Asami.

"This is a newer version for the, er– Sato Mobiles?"

Asami nodded her head, glancing down at it. "It’s quicker, but more efficient. It’ll last longer, that’s for sure."

Asami talking about engineering was definitely hot. Korra spent the last hour just watching Asami working on this engine, and talking about it. Of course, it all went right over her head, but it was Asami that made it interesting. The way she spoke about it— Korra could listen to her talk about it for hours. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear these thoughts out of her head. She couldn’t think this way about Asami, when she was with Kuvira. But lately . . . she didn’t want these limits to exist. She wanted to be with Asami in every way she could be. But she didn’t exactly want to let go of Kuvira, either.

"You like it fast, don’t you?" Korra asked, still staring at the engine.

Asami snorted. Korra looked up at her, seeing Asami’s cheeks a bright red. Korra raised her eyebrows, confused. Asami shook her head. "Sorry, that just sounded a little . . . inappropriate."

Korra frowned, but raised her eyebrows when it dawned on her. She began laughing, now her cheeks a bright red. "Sorry, I meant driving, of course."

Asami nodded her head, smiling over at Korra, which made her heart beat quickly. "I love speed. I’m a racer, just like I am an engineer."

"And a business woman." Korra added with a smile.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose that, too. My father used to handle all the business. It never interested me. I like building stuff. But he’s not here to handle the business part, so I have to do that now." she sighed.

Korra frowned. She didn’t mean for that to bring up Hiroshi, Asami’s father. She hasn’t really thought about him since, well, he was imprisoned. She didn’t know Asami back then, so it never crossed her mind that by defeating Hiroshi and Amon, it would also affect Asami’s life. Now that she knows Asami, it shocks her all the time that her father was apart of a terrorist group. That her father tried ridding the world of benders. Korra didn’t know why he became that way, and why Asami didn’t follow in his footsteps, but she’s glad she didn’t.

Asami was good in every sense of the word. She was more of a good person than Korra was. Korra admired that about Asami the most. Her soul so pure, yet she’s been through such pain in her life. Korra never wants Asami to be in pain again, and that’s why these limits are put up. She couldn’t completely give herself to Asami right now, and she didn’t want to toy with her feelings . . . no matter how difficult these limits proved themselves to be.

"I’m sorry."

Asami looked slightly confused. "For what?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Your father . . ." she sighed.

Asami tensed slightly. "Korra, it’s fine. You didn’t do anything, he did. He was so hurt after my mother’s death. I just never knew he was bottling up hatred towards benders because of it." she shook her head. "The last time he and I spoke, he said I didn’t love my mother enough." she let out a shaky breath. "I try so hard to please my mother. I try hard to be the person she would’ve wanted me to be. I hope . . . I just hope I am making her proud."

It broke Korra’s heart to see Asami like this, so sad. She reached out, grabbing her hand. "I didn’t know your mother, but how could she not be proud of you? You’re— You are amazing, Asami Sato."

Asami smiled at that, squeezing Korra’s hand. "Thank you, Korra."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Asami began cleaning her work area, putting things away. She grabbed a cover, throwing it over the engine she was working on. Korra helped her with that. She turned up the radio slightly when a lovely sounding song came on. Korra wasn’t familiar with it, but Asami seemed to be enjoying it. She walked over to Korra, swaying her hips slightly with the music. Korra swallowed loudly, suddenly feeling warm again.

"Dance with me." Asami said, holding her hands out to Korra.

"I don’t know how to dance." Korra said, feeling unsure of herself. But she gabbed Asami’s hands anyway, letting Asami’s arms wrap around her waist. She placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Just move your body with the music. Don’t think about it." Asami softly said in her ear, her hot breath tickling Korra’s skin.

Korra did as Asami instructed, just going with the flow, and not thinking about it. They began moving together, their bodies grinding against each other with the slower rhythm of the song. Korra’s head was spinning at the contact, and she was sure this was against their limits. But she wouldn’t dare push Asami away.

The song came to a sad end. Asami pulled away from Korra, almost looking guilty. She leaned back against the table, sighing lightly. Korra saw the sadness in her eyes, and she frowned. Korra leaned against the table next to Asami. She looked into Asami’s beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"I’m also sorry if I’ve been . . . hurting you, with these limits. And staying with Kuvira . . ." she said in nearly a whispered tone.

Asami immediately reached out, touching Korra’s shoulder. She gave it a light squeeze, giving her a small smile. "Korra, don’t feel guilty about that." she dropped her hand from her shoulder, wrapping her arms around herself. "I’m not going to lie to you, it does bother me that we have these limits set up, and that you’re with Kuvira, but I understand."

Korra shook her head, leaning on the table. "I feel so confused, Asami. I like you, a lot. But Kuvira . . . I’ve known her for so long now. We’re best friends."

Asami tightened her grip around herself. "Are you in love with her?" the question has been implied before, but this time felt different, felt more . . . vulnerable.

Korra sighed heavily. "No." that was the truth. Her and Kuvira have only been dating for a little over three months now. She wasn’t in love with her. She loved her, but she definitely wasn’t _in love_ with her. Korra looked back up at Asami. "I don’t even know if I want to be with her anymore."

Asami’s eyebrows shot up. "Is it because of me?"

Korra shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "If anything, you made me realize that I didn’t like Kuvira as much as I thought I did."

Asami frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Korra took a deep breath. "I thought I liked her a lot. That’s why I asked her out, because our friendship was so easy and we saw each other constantly. I thought that’s how it was supposed to be, when you liked someone. But then you came into my life, and I see I was wrong. You made me feel nervous, yet excited. You’re constantly on my mind. Some days, you drive me crazy." she laughed at that. So did Asami. Her smile slowly faded as she continued talking. "I’ve only known you for a few weeks now, but I feel like I’ve known you forever."

Korra couldn’t hold back anymore, she reached through the little space between her and Asami, and kissed her. She kissed her hard at first, their lips smacking against each other. But the kiss turned into slow movements, like sap running down a tree. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, pulling her closer to herself. Asami titled her head, exposing her throat to Korra’s hungry lips. A small moan escaped her lips. Korra pushed her back against the table they were just leaning on, laying Asami down on top of it. She climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Never did her lips break contact with Asami’s skin.

Korra kissed down her jaw and her neck, bitting softly on the smooth skin. She didn’t care if she left marks. Asami had removed the jacket Korra was wearing, running her hands up and down Korra’s biceps. Korra growled at the action. Asami shifted, sitting up. She wrapped her arms around Korra, their lips meeting with a hungry passion. Asami’s lips were now at Korra’s throat, but she wasn’t being as careless with Korra, as Korra was with her.

Asami pulled away, so now they just stared at each other, hair a mess and breathing heavily. Asami’s lipstick was smudged, and Korra knew she had it on her lips, jaw, and neck. She didn’t mind. She liked having Asami’s lipstick on her.

"I don’t like these limits." Asami said, still breathless.

Korra nodded her head. "Then let’s forget them."

Asami kissed her again. _These limits were unnecessary to begin with anyway_ , Korra thought to herself as she kissed down Asami’s neck.

__________________________

Kuvira stood in front of Korra, her arms folded across her chest. Today just wasn’t her day. She hadn’t seen Korra since the morning after the Halloween party. To be honest, she hasn’t been wanting to deal with . . . Korra. She didn’t want to fight with her, but every time she thought of Korra, she felt angry. Angry that Korra has been avoiding her. Angry that Korra hasn’t been telling her things. She was her girlfriend, right? Because sometimes being with Korra, she forgot.

Finally, they both found free time. It was late, almost eleven o’clock at night. Kuvira had an afternoon class tomorrow, and also soccer practice so she wanted to go home to get some rest soon. But she needed to speak with Korra first. She needed to make sure everything was okay with her. Because even though Korra made her so angry sometimes, she liked her too much to let her go.

"So you just didn’t enjoy school anymore?"

Korra shook her head, playing the water in her cup. "No, that’s not it. I just became too busy. I have to focus on being the avatar, Kuvira."

"I understand that, but you’ve been in school for so long already. You had one more year to go, and then you were done. Couldn’t wait that long? It’s not like there is any immediate danger that needs the avatar."

Korra sighed. "Not now, but what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or next month?" she shook her head. "School was only an outlet for me, nothing serious."

Kuvira sighed. She still didn’t understand why Korra would drop out of school. But she wasn’t the avatar. She didn’t know the pressure Korra had to carry everyday. So, if dropping out of school is helping her feel like a better avatar, than Kuvira wasn’t going to argue about it. Besides, arguing won’t solve anything. Korra not going to school doesn’t affect her.

"Can I ask why you’ve been avoiding me, then?"

Korra stopped playing with the water in her cup. But she didn’t look over at Kuvira. "I’m sorry if I’ve been making you feel like I’m avoiding you. I’ve just been really busy."

"You could still send a simple text, or at least call me sometimes." she reached out, grabbing her hand. Korra tensed slightly at the touch. Kuvira sighed. "I miss you, Korra."

Korra nodded her head. "I’m sorry. I’ll make more time in my schedule to see you, okay?"

"Is being in a relationship too much for you to handle right now? We can take a break, if you want." Kuvira said barely above a whisper. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Korra, and she actually liked their relationship. It wasn’t ideal most days, but there were those really good days. They haven’t happened in awhile, though.

Korra hesitated. She swallowed, looking up at Kuvira. "Do you love me?"

Kuvira was taken aback by the sudden question. "I—" she didn’t know what to say. Did she love Korra? They’ve been best friends for a while, so yes, she did love her. But was she in love with her? She didn’t know. She didn’t think so. "Not yet." she said honestly. "Do you love me?"

Korra shook her head. "Not like that, no."

Kuvira sighed heavily. "So, do you want to take a break?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I don’t know, Kuvira. There’s so much . . . I don’t know."

Kuvira stood up, tightened her coat around herself as a sudden breeze came. "I have to go, Korra. It’s late." she grabbed her face between her hands, kissing her softly on the lips. She pressed her forehead against Korra’s. "I want us to be together, Korra. I want this to work."

Korra closed her eyes. "Okay. We’ll continue to try." she whispered.

They hugged each other goodbye. Kuvira felt this emptiness deep inside her stomach. She didn’t know if it was because Korra was slipping away from her, or if it was because her best friend she’d known her entire life was ignoring her texts and calls.

Today just wasn’t her day.

___________________

Asami straddled Korra, slipping her tongue in her mouth. Korra let out a soft moan. They were in Asami’s office, since she couldn’t leave work today to hang out with Korra, so Korra decided to come here. One kiss led to another and now they were on her couch, their tongues down each other’s throats.

"Too many clothes." Korra mumbled as her fingers fumbled with Asami’s work jacket.

Asami smiled, helping her with the rest of her buttons, slowly letting the jacket fall off of her shoulders. Asami’s hands slipped under Korra’ shirt, her fingers running across her abs. Korra let out another moan, this one not so quiet. Asami put her hand over Korra’s mouth, smiling down at her.

"Shh. Someone is going to hear us." she removed her hand from over her mouth.

Korra reached up and kissed her jaw. "I’m beginning not to care who hears us or not." she tugged at Asami’s shirt. "I’m beginning to find you in clothes really unnecessary."

Asami snorted, but tightened her grip around Korra. "You’ve only ever seen me in clothes."

"Don’t you see to urgency of the matter, then?" Korra wore her usual crooked grin.

Asami’s smile slowly dropped. "Do you mean it, though?" she whispered, as Korra’s lips were on her neck.

"Hmm?"

Asami pushed her back slightly, so she could look at her. "Do you . . . want to . . . uh . . . have sex with me?" her face felt hot.

Korra’s cheeks were suddenly red. "Uh . . ." she swallowed loudly. "Do you think it’s too soon for me to think about?"

Asami’s heart fluttered in her chest. She’s been thinking about it, too, but it never seemed like an option. Korra was still with Kuvira, even if she was also with Asami. It was weird and confusing and Asami hated it. "But . . . Kuvira . . ."

Korra reached up, caressing Asami’s jaw. Her fingers trailed down her neck. Asami closed her eyes at the contact. "Don’t. I’m going to end things with her, okay? I just want to be with you. Only you."

Asami opened her eyes, staring down at Korra. She kissed her lips softly. "You’re the best thing that has happened to me." she whispered against her lips.

"Even if I have caused you frustration?"

Asami kissed her again. "The way we began this isn’t ideal, but I wouldn’t change a goddamn thing about it."

Korra reached up, connecting their lips again. This kiss was slow, and passionate. A kiss that leads to other things, things that they couldn’t do here. Not unless Asami wanted her entire company to know what she was doing up here with the avatar.

"Oh my god." they heard from behind them, both Asami and Korra jumping at the voice. "Oh. My. God."

Asami jumped off of Korra, seeing Opal. She closed her eyes, realizing she forgot to lock her office door . . . and that Opal was coming for lunch today. To be fair, when she was with Korra, everything else was forgotten. But now Opal is standing in front of them, having just seen them all over each other. She knows. "Opal, it’s not what it looks like . . ." Asami immediately began saying, but her words failed. They were busted and they both knew it.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Opal immediately asked.

Asami looked over at Korra, then back at Opal. "Halloween."

Opal’s eyes widened. " _That long_?"

"Well, we tried setting up limits. Korra isn’t a cheater—" Asami sighed heavily. She looked over at Korra, wanting help. But Korra was sinking into the couch, wanting desperately to disappear. "It just kind of happened. And we tried to stop it, but . . ."

"You two actually really like each other." Opal didn’t sound like she was accusing them of anything.

They both nodded their heads. This time, Korra spoke up "I’ve been wanting to end things with Kuvira, but . . ."

"Kuvira doesn’t want you to break up." a wide smile spread across Opal’s face. Both Korra and Asami looked at each other, confusion plain on their faces. "I knew it!" she sat down on a chair opposite the couch, removing her lunch from the bag. "You two were getting so close, and spending a lot of time together. I think you two make a way better couple than you and Kuvira do. Sorry, Korra."

Korra frowned. "I never meant to cheat on her, Opal. You have to know that."

Opal waved her hand in the air. "People make mistakes, I know that Korra. But mistakes shouldn’t keep happening over and over again. You have to break it off with her, or Asami. Your choice."

Korra sighed heavily. "She’s leaving next week for break. You both are, aren’t you?"

Opal nodded her head. "Yup. We’re going back to Zaofu." she took a bite of her food. "You probably should wait until after . . . or before. Yeah, do it before, so she can cope in Zaofu."

Korra shook her head. "I am not going to ruin her time going home. You know how much she’s been looking forward to it." Korra sighed heavily. "Opal, please don’t tell her. Or anyone. Please."

Opal set her food down, nodding her head. "I won’t, Korra. This is something you need to tell Kuvira yourself."

Asami stared at the food, not feeling so hungry anymore. She leaned into Korra, who put her arm around her. They were busted. This wasn’t something kept between the two of them anymore. Asami actually felt a little lighter. She knew Opal wouldn’t say anything. She trusted her. But she knew this is going to stress Korra out until she tells Kuvira. And damn, did Asami want Kuvira to know already so she can have Korra all to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, things will unravel shortly. Just a few chapters, actually.
> 
> The song Korra and Asami were dancing too was Explosion by Zolita (well, not in their world, but it's the song I was listening to when I wrote Korra's entire part)
> 
> Please leave comments! What do you guys think Opal is going to do with this news? And how many of you are ready for some more intimate Korrasami scenes? TELL ME PLEASE! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, that might've gotten weird. Thoughts? ;)


End file.
